


Nearly a Baker's Dozen

by MerHums



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Childbirth, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Relationship Violence (past), Insecurity, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Parenthood, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Rough Sex, Soulmates, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerHums/pseuds/MerHums
Summary: As the story goes, there is always John and Sherlock, and Baker Street. Of course, the rest of the pack is left out in some retellings. So here is John, and Sherlock, and their family, extended and large as it may be, and the story of how they became the Baker Street Pack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, packs are the normal way of things, but there is a bit of fluidity accepted. An Omega can leave the pack, and has the legal right to do so, but there are generally custody hearings for any children. A pack is any grouping of alphas, betas and omegas, though most have a pack alpha or leader, who keeps everyone together, and makes sure everyone is safe. 
> 
> Essentially, a pack functions as a polyamorous relationship, though there are occasional “soulbonds,” which is a chemical match between an alpha and omega, where they are genetically perfect for each other. In this universe, Greg is the pack alpha and “leader”, with Mycroft as his soulbond and first omega, and the person who actually runs the pack. Anthea is first beta, a position that is essentially filled as the pack alpha wishes it. Unless otherwise mentioned or arranged, the pack alpha fathers all the children. 
> 
> As of chapter two, the pack make up is as follows;
> 
> Alphas: Greg, John, Molly  
> Omegas: Mike, Anderson, Dimmock, Sherlock, Mycroft  
> Betas: Sari, Sally, Hudson, Billy, Anthea
> 
> Kids:  
> Dimmock’s: Lily (6) Sandy (3 months)  
> Anderson’s: Nina and Mina (4) (and pregnant)  
> Mike’s: Palmer (7) by Greg, Jane (5) by Molly  
> Mycroft’s: Louis (3)
> 
> Soulbonds:
> 
> Mycroft and Greg  
> Mike and Molly  
> John and Sherlock
> 
> If you have questions, feel free to leave a comment!

Sari glanced down at the paper in her hand, and then hesitantly back up at the building in front of her. 219 Baker Street. She’d been told to come by, and ask for the leader for help getting placed in a pack, hopefully in this one, as a beta nanny. Apparently, they’d accept street folk, and wouldn’t chase her off. Were good people. She wet her lips and then walked up to the door, knocking once. 

**

“I’ve got it!” Molly walked down the stairs, avoiding Dimmock’s oldest pup playing with her cars on the bottom step. “Not here, Lily. Scoot, sweetheart.” She opened up the door and smiled. “Can I help you?”

“I’m...here to see the pack leader?” Sari said carefully, aware of her dingy appearance compared to the nicely dressed alpha. “About placement as a beta?”

“Oh, really?” Molly smiled. “As a nanny?”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“Well, come in, and I’ll get you to Anthea. She takes applications.” 

“Applications?” Sari sidestepped a pup as she ran by, catching the one chasing her as she tripped. “Here.” She set the little girl on her feet again, and she ran off.

“Yes. We do things a bit differently in the Baker Street Pack. We have seven pups so far, and another one, possibly two on the way.” Molly laughed. “It’s a bit chaotic when they’re all in one house like this.” 

**

“Is that the new nanny Billy sent our way?” Greg asked, sitting down beside Mycroft, kissing his omega on the cheek. Mycroft nodded and handed him a file, still watching the screen. “Beta, orphaned at fourteen, living on the streets since. No drugs though, that’s good.” Greg nodded and set the file down. “She looks like she knows what she’s doing.” He smiled as Sari helped Nina down. “Molly doesn’t seem to mind her either. Must have a friendly scent.”

“She has Sherlock’s approval, though I wonder if she’ll be able to handle how we do things here,” Mycroft said, sitting back. 

“Well, just because we aren’t a normal pack doesn’t mean we aren’t right for those here,” said Greg, smiling fondly at Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled back, and leaned into him. “Should I go and take her from Anthea and just give her the job then?” 

“I should, since I’m supposed to be the one in charge of this madhouse. If Anderson’s twins don’t scare her off on the first day.”

“She’s already caught Nina from falling once, she’s hardly scared off by them,” Mycroft replied. He waved his hand airily. “Go. Give her the job, and a room. Money for clothing as well, and send her out with Molly or one of the others for anything she’d like.” He stood up and reached for his jacket. “I’m going to go take Louis to the library for some picture books. And frankly, this madhouse is half your fault.” 

“True,” said Greg. “What I get for being a big strong alpha.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Mycroft and laughed before heading out to meet with Sari.

Mycroft rolled his eyes and went to collect Louis from his bedroom.

**

“John? John Watson!” 

John frowned and turned, leaning a bit on his cane. “Mike?”

“Yeah.” Mike grinned at him. “I know, I got fat. Pups, you know? Heard you were off in Afghanistan getting shot at. What happened?” 

John adjusted his cane. “I got shot.” He gave Mike a slight smile. “Mated and packed? That’s good, yeah? And pups?”

“Two. Palmer and Jane. Real sweethearts. I’d show you a picture, but my phone’s in my other coat. Left it in the office.” Mike chuckled. “What are you doing in town? Not packed?” 

John scoffed. “Invalided home. Who’d want me for a packmate?”

“You never know, might be surprised.” Mike replied. “Let’s get a cuppa, and I’ll show you round Barts. Changed quite a bit from the last time you were there I’d reckon.” 

“I’d imagine so,” said John. “You’ve got a good pack, then? Still doctoring?”

“Teaching mostly,” Mike said, starting them off along the path. “Bright young things. Like we used to be. I hate them.” He laughed. 

John relaxed, comfortable in his company. Mike had always been a reassuring presence, even back in their university days. He was glad that he’d found a mate and a pack and had children of his own. It was the sort of life John could never quite imagine for himself.

They reached Barts quickly and Mike showed him around.

“And here's the lab we use for teaching mostly. Oh, Sherlock, figured you’d be at the house.”

“Can I borrow your phone?” Sherlock asked, hardly acknowledging them.

“Other coat,” said Mike.

“Here, use mine,” said John, pulling out his and offering it to the odd omega.

Sherlock looked up, suddenly hit with a tantalizing scent. He blinked, and took it, deducing even as his fingers flew over the keyboard, unaware of what words he was actually saying as he lost himself in the alpha’s eyes. 

John licked his lips, but reigned himself in. “Wait, you want me in your pack?”

“I...yes,” Sherlock said, and stood. “The address is 219 Baker Street.” He glanced at Mike and nodded, handing back John’s phone.

John looked between them. “You’re packmates?”

“Yes.” Sherlock swept from the room.

“Well, then,” Mike chuckled. “You just got the high honor of meeting Sherlock Holmes.”

“Must be an interesting pack, then. Who’s the alpha? Would they accept me?” John had never had a proper pack, outside of the army. The one he’d grown up in, well, the less said the better.

“It is. And the alpha is Greg Lestrade. If you're interested, I'll take you home and introduce you?” 

“Sure, I mean. I don’t have much to offer.” The idea was almost as tantalizing as the strange omega.

“Well, we're a bit different than most packs anyway. You might find you like it.” 

John shrugged. “Might as well, I suppose.”

Mike chuckled. “C’mon, I'll take you.”

**

“Hey, Mike!” Greg waved at the omega as he walked down the road, meeting up with him and his companions at the Baker Street tube stop. “Who’s this?” he asked, falling in line with them.

“Hi, Greg.” Mike smiled. “This is an old schoolmate. John Watson. Sherlock, ah...asked him to join the pack.”

Greg stopped dead in his tracks. “Wait, what?” He shook his head and caught up with them. “Sherlock Holmes asked you to join?” 

John bit his lip. “Yes?” Normally he didn’t bow for any other alpha, but he found himself wanting to make a good impression with this one. It was clear he was the alpha in charge.

“Holy shit.”

“I know,” Mike said, nodding up as they passed 221. “Even told him the proper flat number.”

Greg whistled. “C’mon. You need to meet Mycroft,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief again. 

“This is a big deal?” asked John, painfully aware of his cane.

Greg and Mike exchanged a glance and then nodded. “More than. Sherlock is…” Mike shrugged. “Unique.” 

Greg sighed. “Sherlock doesn't like most people, alpha or not. He’s refused to ever take an alpha. The fact that he asked you to be in the pack is something that quite literally none of us ever expected.” 

John stopped where he was. “Truly? I mean, I just met him this afternoon. He seemed…. different, but I’m nobody special.”

Mike grinned and looked at John. “How did it feel when you first saw him?” 

“Like I saw the sun rising for the first time.” said John, looking at his cane.

“Soul bond,” Greg said quietly. “Has to be.” 

“Is that even possible?” asked John. “I mean… I’m nobody.”

“You're hardly nobody,” said Mike. “You're John Watson. You're a doctor, a soldier, a good alpha. You looked after omegas in school. Made sure no one bothered us. I really don't think you'll have changed that much, d’you?” Mike settled a hand on John’s shoulder. “Look. Just come meet the rest of the pack, get a better grasp on Sherlock. And then...make up your mind, yeah?” 

“Of course.” He looked at Greg. “I just got back to London. I have a small pension, a bum shoulder and a limp. I haven’t even found a job yet.”

Greg nodded. “Don't worry about it. I don't need you to prove yourself to us. And if you need somewhere to stay for a bit, you're welcome here, whether or not you join the pack. Any friend of Mike’s is a friend of mine.” He smiled and beckoned them both toward the door, knowing Mycroft would have been watching and reading their lips through the whole conversation. 

“Yes, sir,” he said automatically. “I’ve got a bedsit, but… a pack would be nice.”

Greg smiled again, leading him in and sitting him down. “I love it.” He scooped up Lily as she ran past. “Say hello, love.”

“Hi!” Lily giggled and wriggled down, coming over to John. She looked at his cane for a minute and then climbed up, giving his scarred shoulder a kiss. “Ouch. Who are you?” 

John blinked. “My name is John. How did you know my shoulder was hurt there?”

Lily shrugged. “Aunt Sherlock said the man with the ouch shoulder and the cane was pretty. He's grumpy and with Aunt Mycroft right now. You have a cane. And you have pretty eyes,” she said matter of factly. “So you're the pretty man. Right?” 

“I suppose so. What’s your name?”

“Lily. I'm six! How old are you?” 

“Thirty six,” he smiled at her. “You have a bunch of brothers and sisters?”

“Yeah! Six of them.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Lots of aunts and uncles, then?”

“More than all my fingers.”

Greg chuckled. “All right, Lily. Go play.” He smiled at John. “Lily is our second oldest. She's Dimmock’s first. He also has Sandy, at three months old. Mike’s are Palmer and Jane. Palmer is the oldest at seven, and Jane is five. Nina and Mina are Anderson’s two, and they're four. Twins. And then there's Louis.” Greg gave a fond smile. “He’s three, and Mycroft’s only child. So yeah, we’ve got quite a few pups running around here. Molly is the only other alpha. She's soulbonded to Mike. Should be around… ah actually no. She took the new nanny out for clothes. Thirteen adults in the pack total right now. Fourteen if you decide to join.” 

“And you’ve got room for me?” asked John. It was a lot of adults already.

“Yeah. Pretty much this entire street belongs to our pack. Sherlock’s in 221, Molly and Mike are in 225, the rest are scattered around. Mycroft and I live here.” 

“And you really don’t mind another alpha? I know some alphas really don’t want competition.”

Greg chuckled. “Look, don’t take this the wrong way, but you’re not competition. Anyone who is in my pack, wants to be here. If they don’t want to be with me, that’s fine. They don’t have to be. And they can leave when they want. Having another alpha in doesn’t mean it will drive apart the pack. It helps keep the pack safe, happy, and sated.” 

John nodded, relaxing. “Would I be taking care of any other omegas?”

“Not unless you wanted to and they agreed. But well...Sherlock...he’s special.” Greg leaned back, and scrubbed a hand through his hair. “He’s different. He’s pack, but I haven’t been allowed to even bite him yet.” 

“No? But who handles his heats? He takes care of himself?” John tried not to think too much of the omega in heat.

“Yes. Locks himself in his flat with a load of toys, doesn’t come out for a week. I send a beta or an omega over a few times just to make sure he’s still alive, but he’s on his own. As he wants.” Greg sighed. “He wants pups, wants a bond, wants a relationship. But wants them with quote ‘a proper alpha, who can handle himself and won’t drive me to murder’.” He shrugged. “To be honest? I think deep down he’s a romantic who was holding out for his soul bond.” He gave John a pointed look. 

“And you think I’m that alpha,” said John. “He certainly… is different. I’ve never felt such a sudden attraction to an omega.”

“I know you’re that alpha. Sherlock’s brilliant, John. If he recognized it, then I believe it too.” 

“I suppose we’ll have to see. And we’re meeting… Mycroft?”

“Yeah.” Greg looked around, and grabbed one of the kids as they passed by. “Palmer? Go get Aunt Mycroft please.”

“Okay, da.” Palmer grinned and ran out. 

“Mycroft is my soul bond,” Greg said. “We only have the one pup, like I said. Louis. Mycroft and Sherlock are brothers, by the way.” 

“All right.”

**

Sherlock was pacing, close to snarling as he gripped at his forearms. “I don’t understand why. Why now?” 

Mycroft regarded his brother. “None of us can choose the time or place, Sherlock. I would think you’d be happy.”

“I am happy. But he won’t stay,” Sherlock snapped. “No one can handle me.” 

“Give him a chance.” Mycroft gestured at the screens. “He and Gregory are getting along fine. You have a couple weeks until your next heat.”

Sherlock stalked over, narrowing his eyes at the screen. “They’re talking about me.”

Palmer pushed open the door. “Aunt Mycroft? Da wants you. Hi, Aunt Sherlock.” 

“Coming, brother mine? Or would you prefer to watch?”

Sherlock swept out of the room with a huff. He made his way down ahead of Mycroft, and sat. “John.” 

John smiled at him. “Glad to see you again.”

“Yes. I play violin. I don’t sleep. There will be times when I do not speak for days on end, and there are things in the freezer that, according to others, should not be in the freezer.” Sherlock steepled his fingers, watching John. 

“All right. Do you work?”

“Yes. I am a consulting detective.” 

John blinked. “What does that mean?”

“It means that when the police are out of their depth, which is often, they call me.” 

Greg sighed. “Sherlock works for me. Or consults for me I suppose. I work for NSY, Detective Inspector, homicide.” 

“Ah. Well, sounds fascinating.”

Sherlock looked slightly mollified, the set of his shoulders relaxing a bit. “Yes. When will you move in?”

John looked at Greg and… that had to be Mycroft standing next to him. “Today? If you’d like.” 

“Yes. That would be best.” Sherlock nodded and stood. “221B.” 

“Okay, I don’t have much.”

Mycroft watched John and Sherlock walk out, still talking. He looked at Greg. “Well, that was certainly unexpected.”

“Soul bond,” Greg said, reaching out and pulling Mycroft gently down to sit in his lap. “Sherlock’s finally getting what he wants.” 

Mycroft nuzzled against his throat. “As is John, I suspect.”

“Probably so.” Greg’s breath hitched, and he tightened his grip on Mycroft’s hips. He brushed his lips over Mycroft’s forehead. “I love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you, too. And our pack.” He offered his throat to his alpha.

Greg smiled and scented him, giving him a small nip. “The kids are all entertained. Sherlock is entertained. Louis is napping, isn’t he?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes. I am at your disposal.”

Standing them both up, Greg took him by the hand, leading him back up the stairs and to their bedroom with a smile. “Your heat is coming up. Do you want to start trying again?” he asked quietly, shutting the door behind them. 

Mycroft studied Greg and nodded. “I know that I perhaps don’t produce the best pups, and it's hard… but I want to try.”

“There is nothing wrong with Louis. He just needs to be a little more careful than the other kids,” Greg said softly. “And there’s nothing wrong with you either.” 

Mycroft lay back. “I do try to believe that.”

“Well, I’ll help you,” Greg said, laying down beside him, coasting his hand over Mycroft’s belly. 

Mycroft moaned softly. “You’re a good alpha. To me, and to the pack.”

Greg nuzzled his throat. “You’re my omega.” 

“I never thought I’d find my alpha. But here you are.”

“I am. And I’m not going anywhere.” Greg shifted, kneeling above him. He smiled and started to undress Mycroft slowly. 

Mycroft watched him, eyes wide, heart still skipping at how much love he could see in Greg’s gaze, and how much care the alpha held for him, at knowing, beyond all doubt, that this was the best pack in London and he was a cherished part of it.

“You’re mine,” Greg said, sitting back on his heels, gazing at Mycroft when he was undressed. “All of you. I don’t think I can explain how much I love you. How much I want you.” 

“I feel the same about you,” said Mycroft softly, parting his thighs for him. “I was reluctant when Sherlock brought me to you, but then you gave me the world.”

Greg ghosted his hand over Mycroft’s thighs, spreading them further apart. He pressed his knees up and smiled, lowering his head to kiss one. “You made my world brighter, and better.” 

“Take me, please,” gasped Mycroft.

Greg freed his cock from his trousers, knowing Mycroft liked the power imbalance that came when he wasn’t properly undressed, and gave it a stroke. “Take you, or tease you?” he asked. 

“Take me. Show me I’m yours.”

Greg leaned down over him, pinning one of Mycroft’s hands against the pillows, pressing in roughly. 

Mycroft moaned and arched against him, eyes slamming shut. “Yes, yes,” he moaned.

“You’re mine,” Greg growled. “My omega. My mate. My pack.” 

Mycroft breathed out and surrendered, relaxing under him. “Yes. Yours. Only yours.”

Greg dragged his teeth over Mycroft’s neck. “Gonna bite you again.” 

“Please. Bite me and breed me, alpha.” Mycroft panted.

Greg growled in pleasure, thrusting hard. He pinned Mycroft’s other hand down, rocking his hips.

Mycroft writhed underneath him, knowing the movement would drive his alpha on to pin and claim. He thrilled at the scent and the rush of pheromones in the air.

Greg dropped his head and bit without warning, bonding Mycroft all over again. 

Mycroft gave a muffled cry, coming hard between them, untouched, moaning.

“That’s my omega. Good omega,” Greg crooned, close to coming himself as Mycroft’s body spasmed around him. 

“Come, alpha,” gasped Mycroft, needing his seed.

Greg groaned and spilled into him, clutching him close. 

Mycroft wrapped his arms and legs around him, riding Greg’s orgasm. “Mine,” he whispered.

“Yours,” Greg breathed, panting against his neck. “Yours, My. Gonna breed you.” 

“Please.” Mycroft snuggled against him, content.

**

Later that evening they were gathered around the family dinner table. John took it all in, still learning about how this family worked. Molly was the only other alpha and she was clearly dedicated to Mike, though she also seemed to be taking care of Dimmock, an omega. Mycroft was speaking with a beta, Anthea. Sari, the beta nanny, was at the kids table. Anderson, another omega, was arguing with Sally, who was a beta. Sherlock was by his side, picking at his plate, muttering about the family to John and pointing out the dynamics. John kept sneaking him bits of food in between sentences, making sure he ate something.

Greg cleared his throat. “So, to those who don’t know, this is John Watson. He might be joining the pack.” 

“Hello,” Molly greeted. “Mike’s told me about you.” She giggled. “I’ve heard stories.” 

John smiled, glancing at Mike. “Should I be worried?”

“Not really.” Mike chuckled. “They’re mostly good.”

“That’s good,” John smiled.

Anderson growled something at Sally and turned away from her, crossing his arms.

“All right, enough,” Greg barked out, standing up. “Anderson. Sitting room. Now.” He gestured with his head. 

Anderson ducked his head and slunk out. Sherlock scoffed. 

“What’s that about?” asked John quietly.

“Anderson. Idiot,” Sherlock said. “He acts out like this often, fights with Sally constantly. Wants attention, wants to be shown his place, but refuses to simply ask.”

“Ah.”

**

Anderson looked at his feet as he waited for Greg, one hand on his rounded belly.

“Kneel,” Greg said, stepping in. “Now. And explain to me what that little show at the table was.” 

Anderson knelt, head still down. “Sherlock’s got his. Sally might be seeing someone else.”

“And you’re jealous?” Greg asked. “So instead of saying something to me, to your alpha, you decide to make a scene at dinner, and act like a child?” 

Anderson winced. “You’re busy.”

“I am still your alpha. And if I am busy, Mycroft and Anthea will both convey your needs to me, if you make them known.” Greg shook his head. “Stand up. Hands on the arm of the couch, and bend over. Trousers and pants down. Watch your stomach.” 

Anderson hurried to obey. Part of him was sorry, part of him just craved the attention of an alpha. Things like this were why he’d been in five packs in seven years, before landing here. He still didn’t know why Greg put up with him.

Greg stepped over to him. “Ten for now. You are going to come to me tonight as well, understand?” 

“Yes, alpha,” said Anderson quietly.

Greg began to spank him, slow and hard. “You do not get to hide your worries. You speak about them, and the pack takes care of them. That is how this works, Phillip.” 

Anderson gasped. “Yes, sir.”

“What do I have to do to get it through to you?” Greg caught him across the backs of his thighs. “To prove that you belong here?” 

Anderson moaned and shook his head. “I don’t know.”

“Do I need to mark every inch of you? Mount you where anyone can see, so that everyone will know? What about over my desk at the yard?” Greg asked sharply. “Do you want that? Leave my door open so everyone can hear, see?”

Anderson shook his head. “No, sir.” 

“Then what do you want?” 

Anderson shook his head again.

“Answer,” Greg said, voice growing soft. “Tell me, Phillip.” He smoothed his hand over Anderson’s arse. “Tell me what you need.”

“An alpha, sir,” Anderson sobbed. “For myself. That’s mine.” 

Greg sighed. “All right,” he murmured, helping Anderson stand, and tugging his trousers up, laying him down on the couch. “You’re all right. Shh...c’mon now.” Greg knelt beside him, stroking his belly. “I am yours. You have to share, and I know it’s hard. But I am yours.”

“I’m a good omega. I make pups.” Anderson scrubbed his face with his hands.

“You’re a good omega. You’re a good worker. You’re a good man,” Greg murmured. “You’re a good mother.” 

Anderson opened his eyes, heart aching. Mycroft had Greg. Greg looked at him with warm care, but Greg wasn’t his soulbond, and never would be. The alpha’s hand rest on his stomach. Anderson swallowed. “I...I’m not a good mother.”

“Course you are are,” said Greg. “Why would you ever say you aren’t?”

“There’s another pup,” Anderson said softly, suddenly tired of keeping this one last secret he’d held for so long. 

Greg frowned. “What?” he asked gently. “What pup?” 

Anderson closed his eyes again. “The second pack… I had a pup. They kept her when they kicked me out.”

“I...Phillip…” Greg glanced over at the door. “Mycroft! In here! Anthea!” he called. 

Anderson struggled to sit up. “You don’t have to… she was a baby, she wouldn’t even know me.”

Mycroft stepped into the room. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you want to explain?” Greg asked, helping Anderson sit up. “Because we will be doing something about this.” 

“She was only two months old, she’d be eight now.” Anderson rubbed his face again, not looking at the others. “My second pack, I gave birth. They kept the baby when they kicked me out. Said they weren’t sure if it was from that alpha or my previous one, but since pups belong to the pack…I’d have lost the hearing, I wasn’t a good omega anyway, they knew that. It was my fault, I wasn’t good enough for the pack.”

Mycroft sat down next to him and, with just a little hesitation, rubbed his back. “She’s still your pup, legally you had the choice to take her with you. They didn’t give you that choice, did they?”

Anderson shook his head. “She wouldn’t know me. I’d be taking her from her pack.”

“I’ll start the paperwork,” Anthea said, tapping at her mobile. “It will be on your desk in ten minutes, sir.”

Greg spared her a nod, even knowing that the sir was addressed to Mycroft. “Phillip, I still would feel better if we checked on her. If you had the option to know her.” 

Anderson knew that Mycroft had the records of his previous packs, for recordkeeping if nothing else. “Her name was Emma.” He felt safe suddenly, Mycroft on one side and Greg on the other. He rest a hand on his stomach. “Nobody ever wanted me for long.”

“We want you. I want you,” Greg said. “I’ll keep telling you as much as you need to hear it.” 

“I still don’t understand why.”

“You are my pack. You are my friend. You are my omega. I want to care for you. I want you to be happy, safe, and healthy.” 

Mycroft nodded. “We all want you, and your pups.”

Anderson broke down and started crying. Mycroft ran a hand through his hair and stood. “I’ll see to Emma.”

“Thanks. I’ll get him settled in bed. Think he needs some time.” Greg stood, and guided Anderson up. “C’mon. You’re all right. Moll?” he asked as they paused by the door to the dining room. “Can you meet me in my bedroom? We need another alpha.” 

“Oh.” Molly nodded, wide eyed as Greg helped Anderson up the stairs. She stood and hurried after them.

Sherlock cocked his head in interest, watching. “Hmm.” 

John frowned. “What?”

“Anderson has another child.” Sherlock glanced to the children’s table where Sari was keeping them blissfully unaware and entertained, though she kept glancing at the rest of the adults. 

“From before this pack, I’d assume?”

“Yes. It was kept from him, so he kept it secret. He’s only just now broken down and said something. How didn’t I see it?” Sherlock muttered. 

“That’s sad.”

“Yes.” Sherlock shrugged, the dinner table quiet. “Much of this pack has stories that you will not hear until they are ready to share. I’ve been barred from telling anyone’s but my own, under threat of never getting another kidney from Molly, or a case from Greg,” he huffed. “I’m no longer hungry.”

“Would you like me to walk you home?” 

Sherlock blinked. “Why?” 

John shrugged. “Could spend more time together. And I could sleep over there tonight if you wanted. Instead of waiting.”

“Yes. Come along.” Sherlock tugged at his hand, then realized what he was doing, and dropped it. 

John smiled and picked up his hand again, not even realizing he’d forgotten his cane.

The rest of the table watched in shock as Sherlock towed him out. 

“So, is Aunt Sherlock gonna keep him?” Lily piped up. 

“I think so,” said Dimmock. “I really think so.”

“He left his cane here,” Palmer said. “Can I use it as a sword?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mrs. Hudson!” Sherlock bellowed, pushing the door open. “Mrs. Hudson!” 

Mrs. Hudson came out of her flat. “You don’t have to shout, Sherlock. Who’s this?”

“This is John. He’ll be taking the upstairs bedroom.” 

“Do you need two bedrooms?” she asked, taking in the alpha.

“Well, I’m not in the pack, yet,” said John.

Sherlock laid down on the couch with a huff. “Of course, we need two bedrooms.” 

“Well, all right, I’ll go air out the room.”

She vanished up the stairs as John took a seat. “This isn’t bad,” he said, looking around.

Sherlock nodded, watching him, fingers steepled under his chin once more. “You’re attracted to me.” 

“Well, you’re also attracted to me.”

“Yes, I am. Explain.” 

John smiled. “Well. Greg thinks we might be soul bound.”

“Do you believe him?” Sherlock asked, suddenly looking away. 

“I think it’s quite possible.”

“Do you wish to be soul bound to me?” 

John chuckled. “I don’t think I have a choice. But even if I did…. Yes.”

Sherlock looked back at him. “You’ll join the pack, then?” 

“Yes.” John met his gaze. “But I’m assuming Greg will want to give you a pack bite before I bond you.”

“He will. But that can be handled whenever I see fit.” Sherlock stood and prowled slowly over to John, watching him closely. “As can other things.” 

“Oh?” asked John, staying where he was.

Sherlock straddled his lap, pinning his shoulders to the chair. “Yes.” He gazed into John’s eyes. 

John licked his lips, cupping the omegas hips. “What do you want right now?”

Sherlock dropped his head, scenting him. “You,” he murmured. “I want to feel.” 

“God, I want you too. But… I need to ask Greg. As much as I want you, this is still his pack. Call him.”

Sherlock frowned and pulled away. “Never mind,” he snapped, moving off John and throwing him back onto the couch. 

John sighed and adjusted himself. He got up, put the kettle on, and then fished out Sherlock’s mobile from his coat and called Greg himself.

Greg reached over for his mobile and answered. “Sherlock? What is it?” he asked quietly, stroking Anderson’s back, the man finally asleep. 

“It’s John, actually,” he said. He ran a hand through his hair. “Sherlock came onto me, I said I’d have to check with you first, and now he’s sulking.”

Sighing, Greg sat up. “I’ll be back in a bit, Molly. You okay here?” Molly nodded, and Greg stood, exiting the room. “He came onto you, you said no, and now he’s sulking? Figures. Look, I’ll...hell. I’ll be over in a minute.” 

“Okay.” John hung up and put the phone back, fixing three teas and putting one by Sherlock’s elbow.

“He’s coming over now.” Sherlock muttered.

“Yes. Obviously,” John retreated back to his chair.

Sherlock scowled at him, and closed his eyes. Greg showed up a few minutes later, and looked between them. “So.” He sat down. “John, you’re joining the pack then?” 

“Yes. If you’ll have me.”

“We will. Do you want me to bite you tonight?” Greg asked, ignoring Sherlock.

“Yes, I think so. I’m not going to change my mind.”

Sherlock glanced at them, and then turned back, giving an angry huff. 

Greg rolled his eyes. “All right. Pack rules. You’re an alpha, so responsibilities are to make sure everyone is safe and sound. General things. I’m guessing that grumpy over there will take up most of your time. Normally, Molly takes care of Mike and Dimmock’s heats, I take care of Mycroft’s and Anderson's. You’re welcome to take care of whoever you like if they ask, sleep with whomever you like if they ask, but if you want to have pups, it gets cleared by the whole family. Family dinner at least once a week, any problems you come to me. Any worries, you come to me. Anything that might be a future issue, you come to me. If I’m at work, or otherwise occupied, you go to Mycroft or Anthea. They’re second and third in command, though if I’m being honest, Mycroft runs more of the pack than I do. Watching the pups rotates, but we do have a nanny now, and more often than not, Mrs. Hudson helps out as well. If you want to work, not a problem. All of us, except Billy and Mrs. Hudson, work outside of the pack as well. Questions?”

“All makes sense to me. I’m assuming you’d want to bite Sherlock before I do?”

“I’d like to, yes. But that’s rather up to him,” Greg said. “Sherlock? Want to join in here?”

Sherlock flopped over, facing the back of the couch. “No.” 

“Are you upset because John said no, or because you know he was right to say no?” Greg asked, getting a scowl in return. “How about this? I don’t knot you or otherwise touch you when I bite. John can have your virginity, and I’ll just give you the pack bite. That’s what it is, isn’t it?” 

With narrowed eyes, Sherlock rolled back over and interrupted him. “I am not a ro-”

“Romantic. Right. I call bullshit on that, but whatever makes you feel better about it,” Greg said. “Make up your mind.”

Sherlock sighed and sat up, still glaring. “Fine. Pack bite, and then John takes me. And he bonds me. But you bite John first.”

“Are you sure?” Greg asked.

“Yes. And you stay for the duration,” Sherlock said, laying back down and facing the couch back. 

Eyebrows raised, Greg looked at John. 

John shrugged. “Fine by me. When?”

“Tomorrow,” Sherlock said, still ignoring them.

“All right,” said John. “Greg?”

Greg shrugged. “All right. Are you two going to be fine for the night now?”

“I think so. Mrs. Hudson gave me the room upstairs.”

“If you’d like to share a bed tonight, that’s fine by me.” Greg stood up. “You’re trustworthy.” 

“Thank you, but that’s up to Sherlock.”

“Mhm.” Greg nodded. “I’m going back home now. See you tomorrow. You’re welcome to join for breakfast if you want.” 

“Thanks, probably will.”

“Try and make sure he sleeps a bit, all right?” Greg waved and left. 

**

Mycroft met Greg when he came back. “I’ve got information.”

“About Emma?” 

“Yes.” He took Greg into one of the side rooms. “I haven’t told Anderson yet. She is still with the original pack, but I don’t believe she’s being treated well.”

“Let’s go get her,” Greg said. “Can you make it happen quickly?” 

“Yes. There’s a car waiting for us, with the appropriate paperwork to take custody.”

“Should we bring Anderson?” 

Mycroft hesitated. “Perhaps it would be better to see what the girl wants?”

Greg nodded. “Yeah. Just...it’s not like she knows her mum is part of our pack. We’re just strangers to her. Not that Anderson isn’t, but at least the scent… I dunno.” 

“I can get him if you think that’s best.”

“Let’s do it anyway. Don’t tell him where we’re going just yet. He’ll figure it out on the way or we’ll tell him when we get there.” 

“Okay. I’ll meet you at the car.”

**

Anderson was anxious as they approached the house, recognizing the street. “Are we here for Emma?”

“Yes. But we want you to stay calm,” Greg said gently. “Can you do that for me? If you don't, I'll send you back to the car.” 

Anderson nodded. “I’ll try,” he said.

“All right. C’mon.” Greg got out and led them up, knocking at the door. 

An omega answered the door, looking warily at the group. “Can I help you?”

“We’re here about Emma. May I speak to the pack alpha?” Greg asked, showing her his badge.

She frowned. “Come in.”

Anderson stuck close by Greg as they were led into a parlor. The omega vanished, and a few minutes later a large alpha stepped into the room. Anderson shrank back, half behind Greg and Mycroft.

“Thought I told you years ago you weren’t welcome here anymore.”

“Oi. Knock it off,” Greg said, staring the alpha down. “I brought him. You have a problem with it, you deal with me.” 

“Why are you here?” he asked.

Mycroft produced the paperwork. “We’re here to collect Emma. She was illegally kept here when you evicted Anderson.”

“You want the whelp?”

“Yes,” Greg said, raising a hand as Anderson let out a noise. “We’ll take her off your hands.” 

“I suppose. There should be some compensation, I’ve raised her and fed her.”

Mycroft fixed him with a glare. “You kept her illegally.”

“What, not like he could have raised her.”

“First of all,” Greg said, settling into a defensive stance, “Phillip could have raised her and raised her well. He's an excellent mum and human being, so I'll thank you to stop that right now. Second, even if he couldn't, I would have made sure my other omegas took care of her, or I would have myself. As a proper alpha. And third, you have no legal right to stop us, and as a detective inspector, I will be more than happy to have my unit here in the next five minutes. Understood?”

He huffed. “Fine.” He went to the door. “Emma, come here!”

A small girl crept in hesitantly a few minutes later, rubbing her eyes. “Yes, sir?” 

“You’re going with these people.”

Anderson leaned forward. “Emma? I’m your mother.” He could see a lot of himself in her.

Emma looked up at him, and blinked. “I...you are? You want me now?” 

“I’ve always wanted you,” said Anderson, opening his arms to her. “You were just a baby when I had to leave.”

“I’m gonna go away with you?” Emma asked, coming forward hesitantly. “You’ll take me somewhere else?” 

“Yes. Greg is my alpha now, and he’s a good man.” He took her hand, though he wanted to pull her into a hug.

“I suppose we’re done here then?” growled the alpha.

“Yeah we are. Mycroft, take them out to the car. Emma, is there anything you’d like from here?” Greg asked. 

Emma shook her head. “I lost my bunny ‘cause I was bad, so I don’t have anything now.” 

Greg raised his eyebrow. “We’ll take that. Now.” 

“I’ll bring it to you,” the alpha growled, stomping off. Mycroft shepherded the other two to the car.

Greg came out a few minutes later with a plastic bag of clothes and a worn and torn stuffed rabbit. When he handed it to Emma her eyes lit up and he smiled. “Let’s go home.” 

Anderson smiled at her. “It’s good to see you, Emma. I never forgot you.”

“When did you leave? I don’t remember you, but our eyes match,” Emma said quietly, curled up in her seat. 

Anderson ran his fingers through her hair. “You were two months old. The alpha kicked me out of the pack and wouldn’t let me take you.”

“I was a baby?” 

“A beautiful little baby, yes. He didn’t like me very much.”

“I was pretty?” Emma asked hopefully. 

“Always. Yes.”

Emma smiled, and leaned into his side. “Thank you. Do I have to call you sir?” 

Anderson put an arm around her. ‘You can call me mum if you want.”

“Really?” Emma looked up at him with a grin. “I won’t get in trouble?” 

Anderson glanced at Greg. “No, not at all. Greg isn’t like that.”

Greg smiled. “Nope. I’m boring. I just sleep a lot and catch bad guys. I’m a policeman.” 

“I work with him too,” said Anderson. “You’ve got two younger siblings and one on the way, and bunch of other kids in the pack too.”

“Can I help take care of the baby?” Emma asked.

“You can. Dimmock has one now that’s only a couple months old.”

Emma snuggled in and put her hand on his belly. “I bet this one is gonna be a boy. I want a little brother a lot. I’ll even share bunny with him.” 

Greg chuckled. “Well, we’ll see.”

**

“There. They’re both settled,” Greg said, sitting down with an exhausted sigh. “Christ, is it only ten?” 

Mycroft cuddled in close and held him. “You did amazing today.”

“I really hope this will help Anderson. And I’m very happy to have Emma out of that place. From what she’s saying they didn’t treat her well, even if they never laid a hand on her.” Greg smiled, and kissed Mycroft’s cheek, standing back up to change. “All the paperwork filed, and a court date set?”

“Yes. And what is the plan with Sherlock?”

“Well. John’s going to take him tomorrow. I’m going to bite him before hand, and bite John. Then let them go at it. But Sherlock wants me to stay for it. All of it.” Greg sat back down, and laid beside Mycroft, tugging him into his side. 

“That’s fine. I don’t have an issue if that’s what Sherlock needs.”

“I’m glad you don’t. Is he frightened of this?” Greg asked, petting his hair back. “Is it the idea of being tied down to a single alpha? Or is the idea of giving himself over this way, to the pack? Do you even know?” 

“I think it’s being dependent on someone, at least part of it. He’s never liked pack society. We were shipped off to boarding school as soon we were old enough.”

Greg sighed. “You two needed a true family.”

“We did. You know I never had an alpha before you.” 

“I know. And I understand why.” Greg turned and kissed him. “But I love you. And I will always love you.”

“I know. And I love our pack and our family. And I’m glad for you every day.”

Greg smiled. “Rest, love. I’ll be here in the morning.” 

Mycroft kissed him gently and snuggled in to sleep.

**

Sherlock crept up the stairs to John’s door, listening for the alpha’s movements, wanting to be sure he was still there. Wanting the comfort of his scent. 

John woke to the scent of Sherlock outside his door. “Sherlock?”

Sherlock froze at the quiet voice, and almost turned away, but changed his mind, slipping into the room. “Yes?” 

John flipped the blankets back. “You can come here if you want.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and then strode over, slipping into bed beside him. He huffed, and burrowed his head into John’s side. 

John put an arm around him and slipped back towards sleep again.

Sherlock lay there, breathing in John’s scent until he too dropped off, finding it easier than it ever had been before. 

**

Greg let himself into the flat that morning after breakfast, calling out a greeting. There was no response, and he frowned, checking the bedrooms. He found the pair in John’s, twined together and sleeping peacefully. 

John woke with a start at the alpha stepping in. “Greg. Morning.” 

“Heya. See you got him to sleep.” 

“Yeah, he showed up in the middle of the night.” John ran fingers through Sherlock’s hair with a fond smile.

Sherlock stirred, blinking up at the two alphas sleepily. 

“Morning, Sherlock,” smiled John.

“Yes, it is.” Sherlock sat up and stretched, feeling the alpha’s eyes on him. He glanced over at them both, and then stripped his shirt off, going for his trousers next.

“Sherlock?” Greg asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and stilling his hands. “Relax. We don’t need to just go right at it.”

“I would like to get this over with. If you could bite John and I, that would be useful. Do so.”

Greg raised an eyebrow. “That a command?”

“Hey.” John reached over and pulled Sherlock into his lap. “There’s no rush. Would you rather do this in your bed, with your scent around you?”

Sherlock leaned in and scented him, nodding quietly. 

“Okay. Let’s go downstairs, then.” John smiled encouragingly and helped him to his feet.

Sherlock hesitated, then went to Greg, leaning into him and nuzzling his throat in an uncommon show of affection and apology. Greg smiled, and kissed his forehead. “You’re all right. Good omega. C’mon.” 

John held his hand down the stairs and led him to his bed, sitting on one side so Greg could sit on the other. “No rush, Sherlock.”

Sherlock blew out a breath, and nodded. He leaned over to Greg, kissing his throat. “Bite me?” 

“I will,” Greg murmured, kissing him. “John, too. You first?”

Sherlock nodded. “Me first.” 

Greg smiled. “Okay.” He guided Sherlock back to lay down. “Tip your head to the side, love.”   
Sherlock obeyed, and Greg nuzzled for a moment, then bit down without fanfare. Sherlock gave a small whine, and clutched at him, eyes fluttering shut with pleasure. 

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Greg asked, withdrawing and lapping over the wound. 

John couldn’t help but be both aroused and jealous, watching. But he knew soon enough, Sherlock would have his bite as well. He lay down on Sherlock’s other side and stroked his chest. “I’m right here. Greg’s going to bite me, then I’ll take you, okay?”

Sherlock nodded and moved up to kiss him, clutching at John while Greg shifted. 

“Ready, John?” Greg asked.

John nodded, smiling at Sherlock.

Sherlock watched as Greg lowered his head, giving John the pack bite with a murmured warning. 

John closed his eyes, moaning softly, hips thrusting without thinking about it.

Sherlock gave a matching moan, half surprised as his body reacted to the pheromones in the air and John simply being there, pressing close to him. “John,” he breathed. “I want you.” 

“I know. I want you, too.” He rutted against Sherlock’s leg, pulling him into a heated kiss.

“I want...Take me,” Sherlock said, pulling away to tug at John’s clothes. Greg went to move from the bed, and Sherlock’s gaze snapped to him. “No. Stay, Lestrade. Stay.” 

“I’m staying. I was just gonna sit on the chair,” Greg sat back down. Sherlock tilted his head to the pillows near him and Greg moved up, petting his curls. “Shh.” 

John smiled. He kissed Sherlock and started undressing. “If you want to touch me, Greg, I don’t mind. Lots of alphas in the Army.”

Greg chuckled. “I might take you up on that. You’re very attractive, John. Isn’t he, Sherlock?” 

Sherlock nodded, watching John. 

“Is that okay with you, Sherlock? If Greg touches me?”

Sherlock nodded again. “I want to see that,” he said quietly. 

“Do you?” Greg asked. He turned to John, and pulled him in for a light kiss. 

John smiled against him. “Nice.” He turned and leaned in to kiss Sherlock again.

Sherlock kissed him back, pulling him closer, and laying down with his head on Greg’s lap. 

John finished undressing Sherlock, stroking his chest with his hands and teasing his nipples as he looked down at him, bared. “Beautiful.”

Sherlock flushed, and shifted, running his hand over John’s side. 

Greg stroked his hair. “It’s true, Sherlock. You’re gorgeous. Every bit of you.” 

“I’m going to make you feel very good,” John promised, kissing down his body and taking his small cock in hand.

Sherlock turned his head, burying it in Greg’s lap with a pleased moan, spreading his legs. 

“Do you want to touch Greg? I don’t mind.” John kissed his thigh and ducked his head to lick his entrance.

Sherlock shook his head, biting his lip. Greg cupped his face, and bent down to kiss him. “Tell John how it feels,” he ordered quietly. “Talk to him.”

“Feels good,” Sherlock breathed out. “I’m experiencing overstimulation already. It is slightly overwhelming, and I don’t wish to come yet, but I may not be able to stop myself.” 

John chuckled and kissed his thigh. “Just relax. I need to make sure you’re loose enough for me. Did you bring lube, Greg?”

“No. Sherlock texted me last night and told me not to bother.”

“In the drawer,” Sherlock managed, sitting up. He repositioned Greg, the alpha going along willingly so that Sherlock could sit between his legs, cradled by him. Greg handed the lube over to John, and Sherlock spread his legs again, watching closely. 

John slicked his fingers and kissed him again, pushing a finger inside and, finding him already receptive, added a second.

Sherlock moaned, and Greg carded his fingers through his hair. “See what you’ve been missing, ‘Lock?” Greg asked with a chuckle. 

Sherlock scowled at him, then arched into John’s touch with a gasp. 

“I’m going to bond you, Sherlock,” murmured John.

Sherlock nodded, lurching forward and dragging him up for a kiss. “Yes, yes. Knot me. Take me. Bond me.” 

John swore under his breath and pulled Sherlock down so he could line up. He slicked himself, looking to Greg one more time for permission.

Greg nodded, and let Sherlock take his hand. “Go on, John.” 

Sherlock gazed at John, wide-eyed. “My alpha,” he breathed.

John thrust in, groaning with pleasure and the heat of a willing omega around him. He tried to move slow, taking his time, letting Sherlock get used to him.

Sherlock’s eyes slammed shut, and he whimpered as John stretched him wide. “John. Lestrade…”

“We’re here,” Greg soothed. “Let it happen. He’s going to bond you.”

“Yes.” Sherlock nodded quickly, and offered his neck. “Bond me.” 

John groaned and thrust hard, losing himself to the pheromones in the room and the desire to take. To claim. He leaned down and dragged his teeth along Sherlock’s neck before biting the other side from Greg’s, thrusting deep and coming all at once.

Sherlock cried out, feeling safe and secure in his alphas’ arms, coming hard. Bond. Breed. Mate. He was floating, wanted, full of pleasure and seed, John on top of him, Greg around him.

Sherlock mumbled something, and Greg nodded, kissing his forehead. “Yeah. We’re here. Sleep, ‘Lock. Rest.” 

John licked the mark for a few moments longer, then groaned softly as he slipped free. He rolled to the side and smiled up at Greg. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Greg asked, smiling fondly at Sherlock. 

“For allowing me this.”

“It isn’t me who is allowing you to do anything,” Greg said softly. “This was Sherlock’s decision.” 

“Still, not a lot of alphas would allow it. You’re a good man.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m still a bit jealous. Pack alpha would normally get first shot and he is a beautiful man,” Greg chuckled. “But no matter.” He smiled at John. “Welcome to the pack. It only gets stranger from here on out.’ 

John chuckled. “Glad to be here.” He let a hand rest on Sherlock’s stomach. “Is he on birth control?”

Greg nodded. “He is. But judging by his reaction to you, two things will happen. He’ll go off birth control, and you’ve probably unleashed a sexual addict. He’s been holding back for years. When Sherlock finds something he likes, he becomes almost obsessive. It’s rather...brilliant actually, but sometimes….it can be bad for him. Has been in the past.” 

John smiled. “I think I’ll be able to handle him.”

“I think you will, too.” Greg shifted from the bed. He leaned down, and brushed a kiss over Sherlock’s lips. “I’m leaving now, ‘Lock. I’ll check on you later.”

Sherlock stirred only slightly, giving a low, pleased sigh before tucking himself into John’s side.


	3. Chapter 3

Anderson was at the house when Greg got back. “Mycroft took Emma for testing to see where she's at in her schooling. I never came to you last night.”

Greg kicked his shoes off, wandering into the kitchen with Anderson on his heels. “No you didn’t. But I figured that you’d know any punishment you’d receive was null and void after what happened last night, and that you’d be too busy with Emma to sleep with me.” He got himself a glass of water, and looked at Anderson, lifting his arm so the omega could press up against him if he wanted. 

Anderson came to him, scenting him. “I’d like you to still take me,” he said quietly. “Not out of gratitude, but because I need it.”

“I can do that,” Greg said, nodding. “Now?” 

“If you aren’t busy.”

“Oh, I’m not. Do you know where I just came from?” Greg asked. He set down the glass, and in one swift move, had Anderson pinned carefully against the counter. 

Anderson moaned, eyes going dark. “Sherlock’s?”

“I joined him and John to the pack. And then I held him in my arms when John took him for the first time. I didn’t get to taste, a touch. And I am very, very not busy,” he whispered darkly, leaning in to bite at Anderson’s neck. “So get your arse into the bedroom, and be waiting for me, love.” 

Anderson groaned and scrambled for the bedroom as soon as Greg let him up, stripping out of his clothes and getting on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed. With only a little hesitation, he grabbed the lube and started preparing himself in anticipation of a quick mounting.

Greg stood at the doorway and watched. “Are you ready?” he asked, stripping off as soon as he stepped in, pushing his clothes aside. 

Anderson tossed the lube aside. “Yes, sir.” 

Greg climbed onto the bed, and mounted him with a quick thrust, careful of his belly as he pinned him to the bed. 

Anderson moaned and surrendered to his alpha. He felt tears sting his eyes and swallowed them back. He wasn’t Sherlock, would never be Sherlock and even if he wasn’t what anyone really wanted, he still had a purpose, he was still good for some things.

Greg growled, only to scent the self-pity, remorse on the air. He slowed his hips and pulled out. He flipped Anderson over, looking down at him. “You’re crying,” he said, tilting his head. “Why?” 

Anderson rubbed his eyes, unconsciously quite similar to the way Emma rubbed hers. “It’s not important.”

“It is important. You are important. Tell me,” Greg ordered. “Now.” He dipped his head, and nipped at his pack mark. 

Anderson winced. “That’s just it. I’m not important. I’m not brilliant or beautiful. I’m nobody's first choice for an omega. I know you only took me because I had nowhere else to go.”

“Do you think I would have taken you if I didn’t want you? Would sleep with you if I didn’t want you? Would let you have my pups?” Greg asked. 

“Pups could have been pity.”

“It’s hardly pity three times,” Greg scoffed. He pulled out and pulled Anderson into his arms instead. “How can I convince you?” 

“Twins,” muttered Anderson, tucking his head into his alpha’s throat, breathing him in. “I…. I just need you. I need you to want me because you want me. Not because I’m in heat, or because I need to be punished, or because you’ve just come from Sherlock’s.” Anderson’s breath hitched. “I know I’m never first.”

“A week ago,” Greg said softly. “I woke up, and I thought to myself, Phillip is sleeping alone again. I went in, and I woke you up, do you remember?” 

Anderson nodded. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Do you know why I came in?” Greg asked. 

Shaking his head, Anderson closed his eyes. 

“Because I wanted you. I wanted to spend time with you,” Greg said. “I brought breakfast in, we sat and ate, and talked about work, and the kids. Talked about how you miss your own mum. Talked about you wanting to learn more about cooking. And when breakfast was done, what did I do?” 

“You gave me a kiss.”

“And what did I say?” 

“That I was a good omega, a good mother, and you loved me.” Anderson sniffed. “I’m not being fair to you.”

“You’re not being fair to yourself,” Greg said quietly. 

“I should be happy with my place,” he murmured. “I know you say you love me. And I know you love my pups. And keep me safe and taken care of.”

“You don’t need to settle. You deserve to be happy. If I can help you be happy, then all the better. If I can’t, then we’ll find a way to make you happy. Even if it means you have to leave the pack.” 

“I don’t know if it’s possible. I’m sorry I ruined the moment.”

“Sure, maybe it’s possible you’ll never figure out how to be happy. But we’ll do our best to find it,” Greg said. “And don’t be sorry for expressing yourself. Ever. You don’t need to be.” 

Anderson breathed him in. “You’re an amazing alpha.”

“You’re an amazing person. Whether you see it or not.”

“I don’t. But thank you.”

“I know. But we’re working on that,” Greg said, and leaned in to kiss him.

Anderson kissed him in return and lay back on the bed, giving him a small smile.

Greg smiled and went in for a deeper kiss, running a hand over his stomach. 

Anderson let his legs fall open, moaning against him.

“Should we try again?” Greg asked.

“I’d like that,” said Anderson softly.

Greg moved over him, kissing him deeply. “Will you ride me?” 

Nodding, Anderson let him help him roll over, guiding the alpha into him.

Holding onto Anderson’s hips, Greg scooted them back against the headboard. 

Leaning in, Anderson kissed him, mindful of his belly as he rode him slowly.

Greg smiled at him, and cupped his face. “Gorgeous.” 

Anderson smiled a little brighter, moved a little faster. “Greg. Alpha.”

“My omega. I want to see you come for me, Phillip. I want you to show me.” 

Moaning, Anderson closed his eyes, fisting his cock, letting himself get lost in the pleasure.

“That’s it,” Greg breathed. ‘C’mon, sweetheart. Show me.” 

Anderson came, almost silently, as if afraid to take up too much space in the room. He felt how close Greg was inside of him and squeezed around him.

“Yeah, Phillip. Gorgeous,” Greg groaned. 

“Yours.”

“Mine,” Greg confirmed, and thrust up, coming hard. “All mine.” 

**

“He’s sleeping again, sir.” Anthea stood at the door with Mycroft, watching the rise and fall of Louis’ chest. “The monitors are all on. You need to let him rest. It was only a small attack this time.” 

“He just wants to be like the other children.”

“It will be easier for him to understand when he is older. Until then, you have all of us to look out for him. Sari administered medication quickly and without hesitation. He is fine.” 

Mycroft reluctantly turned from his son’s doorway. “She is working out quite well.”

“She is, sir. Please. Go rest, or you will grow ill yourself. I know you dealt with the issues in Greece today, you must be tired.” 

Mycroft smiled at her. “I have been more tired of late, perhaps I should make an appointment. It’s what happened with Louis.”

“That may be best, sir.” Anthea gave him a smile. “If not, your heat is coming soon.” 

“Still, make the appointment. I could be wrong, but best to get the concern out of the way.”

“Yes, sir. I will. As long as you go rest. Do not make me get Gregory.”

“Of course not.” He went to take his nap.

**

Dimmock smiled at Sari as he stepped into the playroom. “Good morning.”

“Hello sir.” Sari glanced up at him hesitantly, and held out Sandy. “He's sleeping again. He woke up with a cough.” 

“You can call me Dimmock, everyone else does,” he said, taking a seat and holding his son.

“Okay.” Sari stood up and busied herself cleaning the toys.

“You don’t have to rush around proving yourself with me. You’re very good with the kids. That's all I need to see.”

Sari glanced at him and then sat down with a small smile. “Thank you,” she said quietly. “They're kind, children are. Normally. If you are gentle with them, they are gentle back.” 

“Yes. I hope you’re settling in well?”

“I am. It's nice not to have to worry about where I'll sleep at night, or who I might find there.” She picked up a few books and stacked them. 

“I’m enjoying your company,” he said, looking at her and then down at his son. “If that’s not too forward of me.”

Sari shook her head. “No. It's okay. You're very calm for a police officer. So is Greg.” 

“He is. It’s why he’s such a good alpha for us. Most all of us have a dinged up background somewhere, he keeps things steady, him and Mycroft and Anthea.”

“I feel like I belong here,” Sari said quietly. “Is that okay?” 

“More than. I… feel like you belong here too.”

Sari smiled at him, and put the books away, sitting back down a bit closer. “You have beautiful children you know. Lily is a sweetheart. She'll make a good alpha.” 

“She will. I feel very lucky. Anderson’s due in a few months, then you’ll have another baby to deal with.” Sandy woke and started fussing. Dimmock adjusted the baby to feed him and smiled down at his son.

“I like babies. Always wanted kids of my own. But the streets weren't nice. Not a place to have a family. And I'm a beta so.” Sari shrugged, and leaned over, adjusting Sandy’s blanket. She shifted away as she realized how close she was to Dimmock. “Oh. Sorry.”

“You’re fine. And I like babies too.”

Sari laughed. “I'd hope so. Considering you have one.” 

“Lily was a baby once.” Dimmock scooted a little closer to her. “Now she’s big and going to school.”

“Sandy is still little.” Sari smiled at him. “And I'm sure you could have more if you wanted.”

“I probably will. Anderson is due next, and I know Mycroft is still trying, so in a year or two, probably, unless Sherlock wants one.”

“Be bad to have everyone pregnant at the same time?” Sari asked.

“Well, Greg thinks it’s better if we space them out a little, or only have one baby a year, or so. That way all the little ones get the attention they need and the older ones don’t feel left out.” 

“Oh.” Sari nodded. “That's a good reason.” 

“There’s only such a gap between Louis and Sandy because Louis was and still is very sickly, so he needed more care. Mike didn’t want another one, so that’s why Anderson is pregnant now and I had Sandy. Mycroft is pretty much allowed to have one whenever he can, because it’s been hard for him to conceive.”

“What's wrong with Louis exactly? I haven't watched him except for a few times, and the last time I did, I had to give him his medicine right away ‘cause he couldn't breathe and then they took him out.” 

“Asthma, mostly. And he wants to be a normal little boy and chase after the twins and he just can’t.”

“Maybe he’ll grow out of it?” Sari suggested. 

“We hope. But in the meantime we’re just trying to keep him in one piece. Mycroft worries constantly.”

“If he is the only child he’s birthed, I'm not surprised.” 

“Yes. And he’s Greg’s soul-bond, so I think he puts more pressure on himself, because of that as well. He’s first omega.”

“Where are you in all of this?” Sari asked. “This family...you don't act like most packs. There's no struggles for power. No one acts angry or jealous.” 

“That’s on purpose. Anderson gets jealous sometimes, but he mostly just fights with Sally when that happens and Greg can usually head him off. Sherlock well, he’s unique.” Dimmock shrugged. “I’m here because my last pack didn’t treat me well, didn’t let me have pups. Greg saw I was unhappy and brought me in with Mike when he decided to start a pack of his own.” Dimmock shrugged. “I’m content. Molly handles most of my heats unless I’m trying to get pregnant. I tend to sleep with her and Mike at night when I need pack, but I’ve got a room of my own, too.”

“That's another thing. Everyone's allowed to stay with whomever they want, if both people agree. And you have your own room, too, if you want. I get lonely at night,” Sari said quietly. “I don't like sleeping alone.” She rubbed unconsciously at her pack bite. 

“You could join me, if you wanted. Mike and Molly don’t mind, but I know they like having their time alone too. Greg and Mycroft just want this pack to be different. To be honest, Mycroft runs most of the day to day, but Greg’s the public face of this pack as the alpha. And the place would probably fall apart without Anthea.”

“I figured that much out,” Sari nodded. “And….if you don't mind...I’d like that.” 

“I don’t mind at all.” Dimmock put an arm around her.

Sari smiled, and then hesitantly leaned her head on his shoulder. “Thank you.” 

**

Sherlock watched John closely as he moved around the kitchen. 

John smiled. “What are you doing, Sherlock?”

“Watching you,” Sherlock replied, tracking him as he bent down to get a pot. 

“Is fixing dinner that fascinating?”

“No. You are. Obviously.” Sherlock slipped down into a chair. 

“Would you like to help?”

Sherlock tilted his head and gave a slow smile. “Do I get a reward?” 

“Yes. After dinner.”

Sherlock stood again and came over to him, pressing up close. “And if I want it now?” 

“Well, it wouldn’t be a reward then, would it?”

Sherlock nuzzled between his shoulder blades, rubbing his cheek on John’s soft t-shirt. “I am also open to punishments,” he murmured. 

John couldn’t help the way his cock twitched. “And what sort of punishments did you have in mind?”

“Tied up? Pinned down? Taken,” Sherlock ran his hands over John’s chest. “Greg only takes away cases to punish me. I want more.” He kissed over John’s scar. “Show me more. I know you want it. I see it when you look at me.” 

John sighed, then suddenly turned and bent Sherlock over the table. “This?” he growled, one hand clutching at Sherlock’s waist while the other tugged at his hair.

Sherlock's eyes went wide, and he let out a quiet whimper, pushing back and nodding. 

John put a hand on the back of Sherlock’s neck to pin him. “I’m going to take you.”

Sherlock nodded again, submitting with a shudder. “Yes, alpha.” 

John undid Sherlock’s flies and pushed down his pants and trousers just enough. “This is what you want, isn’t it? A bit of rough?”

“Yes,” Sherlock whispered, breath hitching. 

John’s other hand freed his cock. “You’re going to get it, Sherlock. All of it.”

Sherlock moaned, hiding his face in his arms, pushing back against John. “I need it. Show me.” 

John lined up. “This is going to burn,” he said, hoping Sherlock was still loose enough from earlier as he started pushing in.

Sherlock whimpered, the friction and heat of John burning as he'd promised, but feeling utterly good, like he was being claimed and taken. “Keep going,” he managed to get out. “More.” 

John squeezed his hip. “You don’t tell me what to do,” he growled low.

Sherlock gave a small snarl and pushed back as a taunt, wanting to see what John would do.

John pulled all the way out, rutting against his arse instead.

Sherlock whined. “John! No!” 

“Are you going to listen to me?”

“Are you going to make me?” Sherlock asked, pushing against his hold.

John switched the hand holding his neck and brought his dominant hand down on Sherlock’s arse with a loud noise. 

Sherlock cried out, completely surprised. He came with a shudder right after, collapsing onto the table. “Alpha. Yes, yes, please.” 

“Christ,” growled John, thrusting into him again, needing to take and claim.

Sherlock tipped his head to the side in submission, moaning as John used him.

John growled and bit down as he came, filling him. 

Sherlock moaned, eyes sliding shut. “John,” he whispered. 

“Mine, Sherlock,” he whispered, licking the mark.

“Yours,” Sherlock said. “My alpha. My soul bond.” 

John shivered and released more seed into him. “My omega.”

Sherlock nodded and then took a breath, sliding into a deep sleep. 

John chuckled softly and kissed the back of his neck. He carefully pulled out, adjusted his clothes and carried the lanky omega to the couch. He lay him down, buttoned up his trousers and covered him with a blanket before calling Greg.

** 

Greg set his files aside and picked up the phone. “Lestrade.” 

“It’s John.”

“Hey, John. Sorry, still at work. What's up?” 

“I just wanted to let you know, Sherlock had me dom him. He’s asleep right now.”

“Really?” Greg chuckled. “You are a special man. He’s not one to ask for that. Not from me anyway. Never has, which that’s strange in itself. It’s not about the sex for him, it’s about the power behind it. Are you alright with that?” 

“As long as you are.” John told Greg what had happened, wiping the table clean as he did. “That okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, that's fine. Really good handling him. He'll probably be real needy when he wakes up. Don't let him wake up alone, all right? He's been dommed… once before by Molly on accident. He came out alone and it was messy.” 

“I’ll put him to bed and lay down with him until he wakes up.”

“That's good.” Greg smiled. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?” 

John shook his head. “This is all amazing, and perfect for me, Greg. I wouldn’t change a thing.”

“I'm glad. We like having you, John. If you do need something, you know how to find me. I'll see you at dinner tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. Thank you again for having me.” John hung up, took Sherlock to bed and curled up next to him, stroking his hair.

“John?” Sherlock murmured, pressing closer. 

“Right here. Just rest.”

“Yes.” Sherlock nuzzled his side and dropped back off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Let me help, I can't believe I spilled it all over you!” 

Anderson gave the alpha a slight smile, grabbing some napkins. “It’s okay, there’s a bit extra of me.”

“Oh! I guess there is.” He laughed, and extended a hand. “My name’s Rue.” 

“Anderson.” There was something tantalizing about this alpha, and it had Anderson tongue tied. He swallowed. “Phillip, I mean.” He awkwardly shook Rue’s hand. The alpha had a pack bite already, but of course he would.

“Do you normally introduce yourself with two names?” Rue asked with a smile. 

“Well, most people call me Anderson, but Phillip is my first name.” He found himself stammering a bit.

“Oh. Well, nice to meet you Phillip Anderson. I'm Rue Williams. And if you really wanted, you could call me Williams. Can I...get you another cup of coffee?” 

“That would be nice. And it’s nice to meet you, Rue.”

Rue smiled, and inclined his head. “C’mon. Let's go order.”

**

Greg craned his head back as Anderson came in the house whistling. “Phillip?” he called, knowing it would get his attention. 

Anderson’s smile dropped as he hurried over. “Yes?”

Greg smiled at him. “Did you have a nice day, sweet?” He beckoned him to sit in his lap. 

Anderson nodded and came to sit, leaning against him. “I was just at the coffeeshop.”

“Mhmm. And who did you meet there that has you smiling like a fool?” Greg asked with a chuckle. 

Anderson ducked his head. “An alpha. He spilled coffee on me and apologized. He’s got a pack, though.”

Greg laughed again, and tipped his head up. “You're still blushing, Phillip, pack or no pack. What's his name?” 

“Rue Williams.” He bit his lip.

Greg smiled. “But I bet you won't rue the day you met him. Do you have a way to contact him?” 

“That is a terrible pun.” Anderson ducked his head again. “I didn’t get his number, but he said he might see me there again.”

“Well, I guess you're going back for more coffee, aren't you?” 

“But he’s got a pack already.”

“Yeah, or he has an old bite. But I think we both know you can leave a pack if you have a good reason.” Greg kissed him with a smile. “Emma’s looking for you by the way. She wants to show you the drawing she did today. It's really good actually.” 

Anderson smiled at him. “I don’t know if I’m worth all that. We’re taking her to the doctor this afternoon, right?”

“Yep. And you are worth all of that and more.” Greg wrapped him in a hug. “We’ve got a few hours before we need to leave. Want to cuddle?” 

“I’ll check on Emma first.”

“All right. She's in with Sari. I'll be here. Actually, probably be in my room.” Greg let him up and then lay back down with a yawn. 

Anderson went to the nursery. “Hi, Emma.”

“Hi, mummy. Oh! I have to show you my picture, come see!” Emma jumped up and towed him by the hand over to the easel in the corner. “See?“

“Wow, Emma, that’s very good.” Anderson knelt next to her and hugged her.

Emma smiled and hid her face. “See? It's good. I don't have to go to the doctors now, right?” 

Anderson hugged her again. “Sorry, not how it works. But I’ll be right there with you and Papa Greg will too.”

“I don't want to go.” She sniffled and sat down, curling up in the corner under the easel. “It's scary, it'll hurt.”

“You can bring bunny. And she’s the same doctor all the other pups see, and they’re okay, right?”

Sari came over and sat down. “Wait a minute. Emma? You get to go to the doctor?” She gasped. “That's so cool! I've never been to the doctor before! Can I come, too?”

Emma wiped her eyes and peeked out. “Why didn't you go?”

“Cause I didn't have a home or money to go for a long time.” Sari smiled and looked at her. “Please, can I come? Oh! Wait. You and bunny are both going, so you can just tell me all about it! Right?”

“I guess so,” Emma whispered. “Are...are they gonna poke me with giant needles and put hoses in my nose?”

Anderson blinked. “No, it’s just a checkup. Promise.”

“But Palmer said they did it to Louis.” 

Anderson sat on the floor. “Louis is sick.” He gestured to her. “He needs the tubes sometimes to help him breathe.”

“But I'm not sick so they won't do it to me?” Emma asked, creeping closer to him. 

“Right. They just want to make sure you’re healthy.”

Emma sniffled again and crawled into his lap. “I'm s..sorry,” she said, crying against his chest. “I'll be good. I don't want to lose bunny.” 

“I'll never take bunny from you.” Anderson hugged her. “Did you want to cuddle with me and Greg?”

Emma nodded, holding him tightly. “Sorry, sorry.” 

“You don't need to apologize.” He stood and held her hand. “I was a lot like you when I was small.”

Emma rubbed her eyes, and looked up at him. “Like me?” she asked quietly, leaning against his leg, breath hitching. 

“Yes.” He tousled her hair and led them to Greg’s room. “Always scared.”

Emma hid her face again. “I don't want to be bad, mummy. I'll be good.”

“It's not bad. It's just feelings.” He pushed open the the door and moved to the bed, settling her between them. “It's okay to be scared. It's not bad.”

“But I'm crying, too. That's not allowed,” Emma whispered. 

Greg stirred slightly, blinking his eyes open. “Phil? What's wrong?” he murmured, sitting up with a yawn. 

Emma shrank back, trembling. “We woke him up.” 

Greg immediately scented the panic in the air, and reached out, cradling her. “Shh. Shh. I'm not mad.” 

“You can cry, Emma. Nobody will punish you for it.”

Greg’s eyes widened and he glanced at Anderson. “Yeah, sweetheart. It's okay to cry. I cry sometimes. So does mummy. And we don't get in trouble. Neither will you.” 

“It's okay and it's okay to be sad. We won't take bunny. We only want you to be safe and happy. But if you aren't happy that's okay, too.”

“So I gotta tell you? Is that the rule?” Emma asked, visibly struggling with the idea. 

“You don't have to if you don't want to, but we won't punish you either way.” Anderson finger combed her hair, glancing at Greg. “It's useful if you talk about your feelings.”

Greg gave him a pointed look. “Yeah. It's useful. Makes you feel better.” 

Anderson blushed. “It is.”

Greg squeezed his hand gently. “Why don't you sleep, Emma? You'll feel better, honey.” 

“Will you both stay?” Emma whispered.

“We will.” Anderson lay down and helped her get comfortable. “Does Greg’s scent make you feel better? I know it does me.”

Emma nodded. “He's a nice alpha. You should keep him.” 

“I’m not planning on leaving this pack anytime soon. He’s your Papa, after all, and the twins, and this one.” He put a hand on his belly, thinking regretfully of the alpha he’d met this morning.

“But if you needed to,” Greg said gently, and nodded. 

“You’re the father of my children,” said Anderson eventually, watching Emma fall asleep between them. “I wouldn’t take my pups from their father. Not from you.”

“Just because you join another pack doesn't mean you're taking them from me,” Greg said. “We'd have visits and family days and all. But you can't keep putting your happiness aside. We’ll talk about it more all right? But if you keep putting yourself down and hiding what you want and need, how will you teach Emma not to do the same?” 

Anderson nodded and tucked his head against Greg’s shoulder. “I’m glad every day you took me in.”

“I'm glad too. You're a part of this pack, Phillip. And you're family.” Greg rubbed his back gently, Emma curled up between them as they both dozed off.

 

**

“Emma, it's okay,” Greg scooped her up off the table as she started crying again. “It's not gonna hurt, I promise. She just wants to look in your ears.” Greg held her hair back and sat down, nodding at the nurse to go ahead. 

The nurse gave her a sympathetic smile. “Hug your bunny, okay? I’ll make it quick.”

Emma whimpered, but let her check her ears, clutching her toy tightly in one hand and Greg with the other.

“All done. Now, Dr. Johnson is out sick today, so you’re going to have Dr. Williams. He’s just visiting the practice, but I think you’ll like him.”

Emma looked over at her, sniffing. “The doctor is sick?” She wrinkled her face in confusion. “But she’s a doctor.” 

She chuckled. “Everyone gets sick from time to time. He’ll be in in just a moment.” She left and closed the door. 

Anderson smiled at her. “You’re doing very well, Emma.”

“But I don't want to see a different doctor,” Emma said, curling closer into Greg as there was a knock at the door and it opened. “I hate the doctors!”

“You hate the doctors! But I'm the Doctor.” Rue smiled at them as he stepped in. “You must be Emma.” He gave Anderson a wink. “You wanna hear a funny story?” 

Emma glanced at him and gave a shy nod. 

“Well, earlier today, I was getting a coffee and I spilled it all over your mum. Oops!” Rue giggled. “And then, a giant hands dryer walked into the shop, and blew him over, and dried up all the coffee.”

Emma wrinkled her face again. “That didn't happen.” She looked at Greg and Anderson. “Did...did it?” 

“Oh definitely,” Greg nodded as Rue came over. “Your mum told me about it. The dryer was bright pink and had big bunny ears.” 

Emma giggled. “No!” 

“Oh, yes it did,” Rue said, sitting on his stool, and sneakily taking her pulse. “Didn't it, Phillip?” He smiled at Anderson. 

Anderson was staring a bit slack jawed, but he gathered himself. “Oh yes, for sure.”

“See? If your mum and da say it happened, it definitely happened.” 

“He's not my da,” Emma said. “He's papa Greg. And I still don’t believe it.”

“Oh, I see. And you’re right, it didn’t happen, but that is a really funny story, isn’t it? ” Rue smiled as she nodded, smiling shyly. “This is your mum, right?”

Greg smiled. “Yeah, he is. I'm just the pack alpha. What’s your pack, doc, if you don't mind?” 

“Don't have a name. Just are. What's yours?” 

“Baker Street Pack. We’re mostly NSY.”

“Oh, yeah. I've heard of you guys. I had um...shoot. Fella named Dimmock came in with a victim the other day. I normally work emergency.” Rue smiled at Phillip. “He's nice. How's his baby doing? Sandy, right?” 

Anderson visibly brightened at the attention. “Good. And yes, Dimmock is one of our omegas. Dimmock, me, and three others.”

“Wow. You're a big pack.” Rue smiled and gently checked Emma’s reflexes, making her giggle again.

“We’re lucky,” Greg broke in. “We have three alphas, and the three of us are actually soulbound to three of our omegas. Anderson and Dimmock haven't found their bonds, but we haven't given up looking. Have we Phillip?” 

Phillip swallowed and shook his head.

Rue smiled at him. “That's good. Is Emma your only little one?” 

“No! I have two sisters! And maybe a brother in there,” Emma said, pointing. “But I'm the oldest.”

“Yeah?” Rue smiled at her. “You must be twenty!” 

“No, I'm only eight, silly. You're funny. Can you come play at my house?” Emma asked hopefully.

“Hmm, I dunno. You'd have to ask your mum if he'd like to see me again. I know I'd like to see him again, because he's pretty funny too. And pretty,” Rue said, glancing at Greg for approval. Greg winked back and gave a nod. “Isn't your mum pretty?”

“Mummy is beautiful and handsome,” Emma said correcting him. 

Anderson blushed. “I have 4 year old twins, and this one on the way. But thank you.”

“I love kids,” Rue said. “They're the reason I became a doctor. Emma can you stand up and touch your toes for me?” He smiled at Anderson. “I don't have any kids of my own. It's a shame.” 

“They’d be lucky to have you. We have a houseful already.”

“That sounds like a party. How many?” 

“Eight, and one on the way. We're excited.” Greg kissed Anderson’s temple. “You know, if you'd like to, we're having family dinner tonight. You're welcome to join us.” 

“I work till five, but you know, if Emma doesn't mind…” Rue smiled. “Or her mum.” 

“I don’t mind,” said Anderson, quickly. 

“Great. All right, Emma. You're all done, and very healthy.”

Emma grinned and gave Rue a hug. “Thank you!”

“You're welcome, sweetie. Have a good day okay? You can have a little prize up at the front desk.” 

Greg took Emma’s hand. “Let's go get one, yeah? Your mum can get the paperwork for us.” He glanced at Anderson and winked, leading Emma out.

“What a coincidence, huh?” Rue asked, going to wash his hands. “She’s actually up to date on her vaccinations, so just the yearly physical until she turns ten. You have a healthy daughter.” 

“Thank you. And it seems like Greg was disappointed I didn't get your number.”

Rue laughed. “Well, wouldn't want to disappoint him again. D’you want it now?” 

“Yes. You… Smell really good.”

Rue smiled. “Antibacterial soap, and nitrile gloves?” he teased. “You smell very nice as well, Phillip Anderson. And if you really don't mind, I'd love to come to family dinner.”

Anderson nodded. “Are you… happy with your pack? Ours is different.”

“My pack is mostly out of convenience. Met up with a few lads from med school, joined up to have a place to live and sleep and not have to be lonely. But I want pups and no one there does. Not only that, but I'd never planned to stay as long as I have.” He tapped away at his tablet, and a hidden printer whirred into life. “Different isn't always a bad thing.” 

“I’m happy,” said Anderson. “For the most part. A little lonely, though, sharing Greg.”

“I'm very happy right now. I had already planned three return trips to the coffee shop,” Rue chuckled. “And someone as sweet as you shouldn't be lonely.” He set his hand on Anderson’s knee. “I'm very glad I ran into you again, Phillip.” 

Anderson shivered. “Me too.” He angled his throat in offering. “Greg’s not the kind to get jealous of his omegas.”

“That's good. Because if you don't mind, I'd very much like to take you out on a proper date.” Rue smiled and leaned in, scenting him gingerly before offering his own throat.”

Anderson leaned in to scent him. “I’d like that. I can even get several babysitters.”

Rue chuckled. “Perfect.” He got up and handed Anderson the papers. “I suppose I'll head to Baker Street after work then? Which house?” 

“219 Baker Street is the main house.”

“I'll see you there.” Rue smiled at him. “Good to see you again, Phillip. Let's go find that cutie and tell her she can go home now. She didn't seem to happy to be here.” 

“She wasn’t. We just got her back.”

“Back?” Rue asked. 

“The pack I was in when I had her kept her when they kicked me out.” Anderson looked away. “I went through a few packs before Greg took me in.”

Rue sat back down, and looked at him carefully. “None of them could see you. What you wanted, could they, love?” he murmured. “What you needed.” 

Anderson shook his head and moved closer to Rue. “Greg tries, but I’m not his bonded, and there’s the rest of the pack to worry about.”

Rue smiled at him, and cupped his face. “It's okay, Phil. You can want to be loved. Paid attention to.” 

Anderson searched his eyes, wanting very much to kiss him. “I know we just met…”

“Go ahead,” Rue replied softly. “I want to kiss you too.” 

Anderson put a hand on his stomach and leaned in to kiss him.

Rue covered his hand with his own, and kissed him deeply.

Anderson smiled and sighed deeply. “The baby is kicking.”

“When are you due? Soon, right?” Rue grinned. “Can I feel?” 

“Soon, yeah.” Anderson put his hand on his belly. “Just one this time, but they weren’t able to spot the sex.”

“Well, Emma thinks it's a boy.” Rue laughed as the baby kicked again. “Either way, it's an active one. Knows mama is happy.” Rue leaned in and kissed his cheek. “C’mon. You should go. I have patients.” 

“Of course. I’ll see you at supper.”

“I’ll count every moment,” Rue waved him out. 

Greg grinned as Anderson rejoined them, Emma happily playing with a small toy car. “Did you have a nice chat with the handsome doctor?” He teased. 

Anderson blushed. “I look forward to tonight.”

“So do I. He is awfully cute,” Greg chuckled. “C’mon, Anderson. Let's go home.” 

**

Anderson was more nervous than usual as dinner approached. It wasn’t helped when Sherlock and John arrived and Sherlock snapped to attention as soon as he saw him. His eyes narrowed but before he could speak there was a knock at the door and Anderson went to answer it.

Greg eyed Sherlock dangerously, and shook his head as Anderson walked back in with Rue. 

Anderson smiled at Rue and introduced the family and kids. Nina and Mina were especially interested in the alpha their mother had brought. 

“Are you gonna move in?” asked Mina.

“Ah...well, not right away,” Rue laughed. “But you know if you really like me, and everyone else does, I just might.” 

Anderson smiled at him. “Have a seat,” he told Rue. “Come on girls, kids table.”

“So, Rue. What did you say you did?” Mike asked once they were all seated and eating. 

“Oh. I'm a pedia-”

“Pediatrician, thirty seven years of age, no prior children that were viable. Parents dead, grandfather still alive, lives in Brighton or somewhere nearby, married an American woman. Barely passed his entry level courses but passed Med school with honors so one does have to ask why he’s interested in Anderson. After all, Anderson is needy, whinging, and ultimately, a complete and utter-”

“Enough, Sherlock. My bedroom, now!” Greg snapped, throwing his fork down. 

Sherlock scoffed. “Don't act as if-”

“Now,” Greg said harshly. “John. Come with me, please. Everyone else feel free to eat.”

John pushed Sherlock ahead of him. Anderson cringed and picked at his food, staring down at his plate.

Rue reached over and covered his hand. “Well, he was right about everything, but that last bit.” He smiled. 

Anderson gave him a tentative smile. “That’s Sherlock,” he said quietly.

“Don't worry. That means he likes you,” Mike said, shaking his head as he poured the kids lemonade.


	5. Chapter 5

“Honestly, Sherlock? Really? I know you don't really like him and you can't stand him at work, but this alpha makes him happy,” Greg said, shutting the door. “Unacceptable!”

Sherlock sneered. “It was the truth.”

“Are you jealous Anderson has attention?” asked John.

“Why would I be jealous of Anderson, for god's sake?” Sherlock snapped.

Greg sighed, and crossed his arms. “Because he's got pups. And he's due any day now, and he has another alpha who is very interested in having pups with him, and of all the fertile omegas in this house, you are the only one still on regular birth control. He’s getting more attention than you.” 

Sherlock’s lips curled and he looked away.

“Sherlock,” Greg said irritatedly. “Can you talk to me please? Or do I need to punish you?”

John glanced at Greg. “He wants you to punish him.”

“Sherlock?” Greg asked, standing straight and coming over. “Look at me.”

Sherlock refused, and Greg grabbed his chin, forcing him to look. “You do. Don't you?” He asked quietly.

“Why don't you punish me like Anderson?” Sherlock asked sharply. “I look and I can't see why.” He yanked his head away, going silent again.

John moved behind him. “You want Greg to spank you, but you don’t want to ask for it.”

Sherlock ignored him, shifting slightly.

“Fine.” Greg nodded. “John. Strip him and get him on the bed.”

John gave a short nod and obeyed, treating Sherlock roughly as he stripped his clothes off and pushed him face down onto the bed.

Greg went to the closet and got out his toys, bringing them over. 

“Sherlock. Tell me what I grabbed and what your safe word is,” Greg said, setting them down on the bed. 

“Apricots. Paddle. Nine tails. Rope. Gag. Cock ring.”

“Good. John, if he misbehaves, the rope is for his hands. If he keeps going, gag. Cock ring goes on now though.” 

Sherlock muttered angrily and Greg ignored him. 

John lifted Sherlock’s hips to slide the cock ring on. He moved to Sherlock’s head and held his wrists.

Sherlock bucked, and Greg slapped him across the hip. “Any time you want, you can get out of this. You know how. Three snaps or the safe word.”

Sherlock scowled and tossed his head. “Fine.”

“Good.” Greg picked up the nine tails, and swung.

Sherlock bit down, grinding his teeth.

“I'm not stopping till you're crying or you apologize. Actually, until you do both,” Greg informed him, and brought it down again, the tails licking over Sherlock’s arse. 

John couldn’t help but grow hard as he watched Greg. His firm hand was the reason why he was pack alpha, a position John never wanted for himself. Sherlock’s skin reddened and he twisted a bit in John’s hands, making him tighten his grip.

Greg set the nine tails down and went for the paddle. He didn't strike though, simply rubbing Sherlock’s reddened skin.

Sherlock shifted at the gentle touch, letting out a needy whimper. Greg smiled at the noise and spanked him with the paddle, causing him to jerk and whine. 

John looked at Greg and ran fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

Greg struck him again, watching carefully.

“Bastard,” Sherlock choked out.

“Yeah, I know I am. You ready to apologize yet?” Greg asked.

Sherlock shoved back sullenly. 

“Fine.” Greg brought the paddle down again. “You know what? This isn't enough for you. It's not what you need.” He tossed it aside, and knelt above Sherlock, beginning to spank him with his bare hand.

Sherlock shuddered, thighs trembling slightly. He clutched tightly at the blankets, managing to move a bit closer to John. 

“That’s what he wants,” said John. “Isn’t it. Just like when I took you over the table. Came as soon as I swatted you.”

Sherlock flushed deeply, the red traveling up his spine and covering his entire body.

“Anderson is needy, sure. But so is Sherlock. Just wants to be loved and cared for, doesn't he?” Greg said as Sherlock let out a whimper. 

“Just wants attention and love,” said John.

Sherlock shook his head, breath catching. 

“Oh yes,” Greg said. “He does. And he deserves it. And he gets it.”

Greg brought his hand down once more, and Sherlock was lost, a sob ripping free of his throat.

John kept his fingers going through Sherlock hair. “Take him, Greg. He needs it.” 

“Do you want that Sherlock?” Greg asked. “You ready for me, love?”

Sherlock nodded, and pulled against John’s grip, rocking up onto his knees to present, still crying. “Greg, I'm sorry. Please, please. Tell me.”

“Tell you what?” Greg asked. “That I love you too? That you're worth it too?” He freed his cock and gestured for John to hand him the lube from the table. 

John handed it over, wanting nothing more than to free his cock for Sherlock’s mouth.

Greg slicked himself, and then gave Sherlock a cursory stretch. “Ready?”

Sherlock nodded, and Greg shoved in, pinning him against John’s lap. “John? Take out your cock. Sherlock’s going to suck it.” Sherlock moaned desperately and nodded again. 

John barely resisted growling as he obeyed, turning into a moan as Sherlock wrapped his lips around him.

“If you want punished, you have to ask for it,” Greg said, pulling back and slapping the crest of Sherlock’s arse hard. “You don't get to be a prick to Anderson because you’re jealous and too stubborn to ask.” 

Sherlock jolted forward, gagging on John’s cock with a moan.

John leaned forward. “Kiss?” he asked Greg quietly. 

Greg smiled, and cupped his face as Sherlock groaned under them. “Yes, John. Such a good alpha aren't you?” He kissed John gently and then took it deeper, listening as Sherlock worked his cock. 

John moaned, almost needy under the praise and the sensation of Sherlock working his cock. His fingers tightened in Sherlock’s hair.

“Sherlock, make him come and I just might let you come,” Greg said, nipping at John’s lip. 

John thrust into his mouth, listening to Sherlock gag, panting into Greg’s mouth.

Sherlock moaned and grasped at John’s hips, taking him deeper. 

“Come for us, John. Go on.” Greg cupped the back of his neck. “Show me, alpha.” 

John groaned and came, gasping as he pulled back just enough to avoid choking Sherlock all together, feeling the omega swallow around him.

Sherlock moaned, eyes fluttering open as John collapsed on the bed next to him. He licked his lips, then moaned again as Greg started to thrust once more. “Alphas.”

John moved down next to him, kissing Sherlock deeply and liking the taste from him, meeting Greg’s eyes as he did so.

Greg groaned. “God, Sherlock. John. You two together, fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Sherlock moaned an agreement. 

John reached under and let his hand brush against Sherlock’s cock. “He’s hard, Greg. He wants to come.” John kissed Sherlock again. “I want to see ‘m full of your pups.”

Sherlock whined. “John. Greg, please,” he panted, eyes opening in a flash. “I want that. Please, please.” He tipped his head in submission.

“Bite him with me, John.” Greg groaned. “Can I knot you Sherlock?” 

Sherlock nodded. “Yes. Knot me. Breed me.”

“Have you been taking your birth control?” asked John, leaning in and nipping his ear.

Sherlock nodded. “Don’t want to anymore,” he panted, pushing back on Greg’s cock. “Want pups like everyone else. Jealous. Not fair.”

Greg leaned down and kissed his shoulders. “You want my pups? Want John's?” 

“He does,” said John, a bit of wonder in his voice.

“Good omega,” Greg praised. “Gonna breed you.”

Greg thrust in, and Sherlock cried out, coming dry with a shudder as Greg knotted him.

“Christ,” muttered John. “Can I remove the ring?”

“Go on,” Greg said, nodded as he eased Sherlock onto his side, stroking a hand through his curls. Sherlock gave a little whimper as his cock was freed, nuzzling against John’s throat as he pulled him closer.

John bit down on his throat, gently stroking his cock.

Sherlock whined again, and came again, almost surprised. “Telling the truth,” he muttered, eyes drifting closed. “Want pups.”

“We know,” Greg murmured. “You can have them, love. It'll be your turn soon, ‘Lock.” 

John smiled and kissed Sherlock, then Greg. “I’ll stay here with him.”

“Okay. I'll go apologize to Rue for him. God knows he won't do it himself.” Greg brushed a kiss over Sherlock’s temple and wriggled free as his knot shrank. “I'll bring up some water and food too, since your dinner got interrupted.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss John. 

John kissed him back with a soft moan. “You’re a good man, Greg.”

“So are you.” Greg cupped his cheek for a minute, then dressed, heading back down.

**

“Sorry about that. Shouldn't happen again,” Greg said, joining them at the table with a smile. “That's Sherlock. Means he likes you.”

“See?” Mike chuckled. “I said the same thing.”

Rue shrugged. “It's fine. I've been hearing stories while you were gone.” He smiled. 

“Nothing bad,” said Anderson quickly.

Molly smiled. “We’re all pretty settled in.”

Greg smiled. “Good.” He slipped his hand under the table and grasped Mycroft’s. “We need to talk about something later,” he murmured, leaning in to peck him on the cheek. 

Mycroft nodded, already deducing. “Of course.”

They fell into easy conversation, dinner progressing, Anderson finally relaxing. Suddenly there was a quiet noise from the kids table and Sari stood up fast enough to get everyone's attention.

Greg shot up, but Rue was already over there. “Rescue inhaler?” he asked quickly, Sari handing it over. “C’mon, deep now.” He massaged Louis’s chest, encouraging him to take a breath, helping him sit straight. 

Louis coughed but after a few long moments was finally breathing more normally, tears running silently down his cheeks. “I sorry,” he managed.

Mycroft had already moved to his son's side and smoothed his hair. “There’s nothing to apologize for.”

“You're okay. Let's take another puff, huh?” Rue asked, giving him another from his normal inhaler. “There you go. Good job. You're Louis, right?” 

Louis nodded and rubbed his eyes. “I’m the sick one.”

Mycroft frowned and sat down, tugging Louis into his lap.

“You're not sick, lovey. You just have asthma. It means that your lungs don't work like normal. Do you know what lungs are?” Rue asked, glancing at Mycroft for permission to explain. 

Mycroft nodded at him, rubbing Louis’ back. The other kids listened closely as Rue explained, doodling it for them on a napkin.

“And then, they start to get really tight, so you can't breathe right. So the medicine makes them untight. Understand?” 

Louis nodded. “Mummy worries. And I can’t play like everyone else.”

“No, you can't. You gotta be real careful until you're a little bit older. You can still play a little, but you need to use your medicine when you do, and someone has to be watching you. Does Palmer or Lily know how to help you with your medicine? ‘Cause that’s a good thing to do.” 

He nodded. “Palmer does.”

“Well, Palmer can help you when you're playing. And we’ll show the other kids when they need to come get your mummy or someone else. And then, you'll be able to play a little more.” 

“Okay.” Louis reached out and hugged him, nuzzling his throat. 

“You shouldn't nuzzle without permission,” said Mycroft quietly. 

“It's all right.” Rue smiled and gave him a gentle hug. “Finish your dinner, yeah?” 

“I'll stay here. Thank you,” said Mycroft. 

Rue nodded and stood up, joining the adults table again.

“Thank you,” Greg said quietly. “What you did...and then explaining it to him so that he actually understood. Thank you.” 

Anderson squeezed his hand under the table. “It would be nice to have a pediatrician around.”

Rue smiled. “I do have my uses. Pack this size must get a few scrapes and scratches.”

“We do,” said Molly. “I'm a medical examiner, Mike teaches medicine and John's a former Army doctor, but you actually deal with kids. And we have a lot.” She giggled.

“Well, they're the reason I went to medical school, so I kinda had to become a pediatrician,” Rue smiled. “Do the rest of you work for NSY?” 

“More or less. Sherlock’s a consulting detective that works for Greg and Mycroft and Anthea work for the government. Mrs. Hudson is retired and is usually at 221B. Billy is a beta and part of the pack, but he doesn’t live here.”

“All right.” Rue nodded.

Anderson smiled. “We take care of each other.”

**

“He wants pups,” Greg murmured as he and Mycroft sat in the library. “Wants them from John and I both.” 

Mycroft nodded and put his arms around him. “You first.”

Greg sighed. “It's ridiculous that the pack alpha has to.” 

“You don’t have to. Do you not want…?”

“No, I do. As long as you're okay with it. It's a bit different with Sherlock being your brother,” Greg said. “It's just silly that I have to be first. He and John are just so…compatible.”

“They’re both very compatible with you as well.”

“That's true. I just don't want to ruin this for Sherlock.” 

“You won’t. He likes having you, now that he’s got John as well. He’s been attracted to you for a long time, just stubborn.”

Greg smiled. “Don't I know it. I don't blame him at all though. If I'd believed you were out there, I'd have waited forever for you.” He leaned over and kissed him, resting his hand on Mycroft’s belly. 

Mycroft smiled sadly. “I went to the doctor… but I’m not pregnant.”

Greg drew back and gave a soft smile. “It's all right. You’ll have a heat soon and we can keep trying.” He kissed Mycroft’s cheek, and picked up their books, moving them out of the way. 

Mycroft leaned in and kissed him. “I’m glad that you can have pups with the others.”

“I am too. I still want you and I want to have more. But if we can't, it doesn't matter, love. I love you as much as everyone else. And frankly, a little more, but don't tell them that,” Greg said. He tipped Mycroft back and straddled his waist. “You are my mate. My omega. My soul bond. My Mycroft.” 

Mycroft smiled and kissed him tenderly. “It would be nice to have Rue join our pack.”

“He and Anderson have a date in a few days. If it goes well, and Anderson agrees, I'll invite him in.” 

“Good. He’s excellent with the children and Anderson is rapidly falling for him.”

“I'm glad he has someone. It's what he wants. And so badly.” 

“I know. Dimmock is growing close to Sari.”

“Mm, I've been watching those two.” Greg shimmied down the couch and laid between Mycroft’s legs, pillowing his head on his belly. “They sleep in the same bed now. I figure it's only a matter of time.”

Greg smiled and looked up at Mycroft. “Do you think it'll happen? That the pack will get our happy ending?” 

“It would be nice,” smiled Mycroft, running his fingers through Greg’s hair.

“It would be.” Greg laid his head down again with a content hum, only to look over as the door opened. “Louis? Why are you out of bed, love?” 

“I had a bad dream. Can I sleep here?”

“Well, you can't sleep in the library, but you can cuddle us for a bit, and we’ll see if you feel better before we go to our bed.” Greg sat up and held out his arms.

Louis climbed into his arms and nuzzled in close. “Doctor Rue is nice.”

“He is.” Greg kissed the top of his head and leaned back against Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled at his mate and pup. “We’ve got a wonderful pack.” 

“Yes we do.” Greg chuckled, and rubbed Louis’ back. 

**

By the time they went to bed, Louis had dropped off to sleep again. While Greg went to tuck him in with the other pups, Mycroft checked on the rest of the family and his cameras, making sure everyone was settled and the houses were quiet.

Greg came up behind him and smiled. “Cameras will still be here in the morning, love. Bedtime.” He slipped his hands over Mycroft’s shoulders, massaging gently. 

Mycroft closed his eyes. “Just doing a last check for the night. I’m ready.” He got to his feet and took Greg’s hand as they went to bed.

Greg sat him on the edge, and undressed him slowly, reverently, not saying a word. 

Mycroft relaxed into his touch, laying back and watching him. 

Greg stripped, and then climbed into bed beside him, curling around his omega. “I love you,” he murmured. “So much.” 

Mycroft sighed softly and scented Greg deeply. “I love you too. More than I thought I could ever love another.”

Greg stroked his side. “I'm glad you gave me a chance.” 

Mycroft kissed him. “Nobody ever attracted me like you, made me feel like you.”

“We’re soul bound.” Greg chuckled. “I'm glad no one else did, or we’d have to go hunt them down.” 

“You took my heart… and my virginity….”

Greg smiled at the subtle blush he could see in the dim light. “I remember that night very well. I want everything from you, Mycroft Holmes. Want to do everything, see everything with you.” 

“We do, don’t we?”

“We do,” Greg said, nuzzling his throat. “I do love you.” 

Mycroft rolled over to straddle his alpha, smiling down at him. “This is everything I ever wanted and never thought I’d have. A pack to run, children, an alpha that loves me and all the other omegas in our pack. Sherlock bonded and happy.”

“Your wildest dreams coming true?” Greg asked, running his hands over Mycroft’s thighs.

“More than.”

“Perfect.” Greg smiled up at him. “Come here and give me a kiss. If you want, we can reenact that first night. I do believe it started with a kiss then,” he chuckled. 

“It did.” Mycroft kissed him deeply.

“And then I cupped your hips. Coaxed your shirt off, and then trousers. Course we're past that now,” Greg grinned. “Then I decided I wanted to make a few of the freckles mine. I remember a lot of kissing.” 

“I always enjoyed the feel of your lips on my skin.”

Greg tipped his head to the side, kissing Mycroft's wrist. “I always love the feel of your skin on my lips,” he teased. 

Mycroft rolled his hips. “Exquisite.”

“Wonderful,” Greg replied, bringing his hand to his lips. He brushed a kiss over Mycroft’s knuckles. 

Mycroft leaned down to kiss him deeply, one hand moving through Greg’s hair.

Greg moaned, rocking his hips up. 

Mycroft licked into his mouth. “Good alpha,” he murmured, pulling back again. “Good pack leader, good father, excellent lover.” He smiled and ground down against him.

Groaning, Greg lifted his hands up above his head, clasping his wrists. “All yours, Love.” 

“Too many clothes here, Gregory.” Mycroft started undressing him, licking and biting the skin as it was exposed.

“I think you'll be able to fix that,” Greg breathed, pressing into his touch. 

“Yes. You’re mine, Gregory Lestrade. At this moment, only mine.” He tugged down Greg’s trousers and pants, leaving him gloriously exposed. Mycroft leaned in and bit a mark into his hip.

Greg groaned. “Yeah, love. All yours.” 

Mycroft reached back to open himself. “You still think I’m beautiful?”

“You're gorgeous,” Greg murmured. “Beautiful and perfect. Everything I'd ever want.” 

Mycroft shivered. “I love you.”

“I love you. My brilliant omega.” 

Mycroft scooted down, lapping at Greg’s cock, fingering himself a little faster.

Greg groaned, lifting his head to watch him. 

Mycroft met his eyes, licking the slit of his cock before rubbing his cheek against him, wanting to be covered in his scent.

Greg bit back a possessive growl, pushing gently up against him. 

“Covered in you,” murmured Mycroft.

“Yes, love. Everyone will know.” 

Mycroft moaned, moving up, sliding along his body. He kissed him deeply, guiding Greg into himself.

Greg gazed up at him, adoration and wonder clear in the planes of his face. “God, I love you,” he murmured as Mycroft started to move, rolling his hips slow and steady. “Mycroft. My mate.” 

“Yours, Gregory.” His heart ached with love.

“Always pet.” 

Mycroft rode him slowly, savoring the sensations, savoring the heat of his alpha in him, surrendering to him.

“Gonna come, love,” Greg warned, reaching out to touch his chest, teasing at his nipples. “Come with me.” 

Mycroft put his hands over Greg’s, eyes slipping closed as he squeezed around him.

Greg groaned and came with a shudder, filling him deep. 

Mycroft moaned and followed him over, rubbing his come into Greg’s chest.

Greg smiled up at him. “Love you,” he breathed, watching him.

“I love you, too. My whole heart.”

“My world.” Greg rolled them over with a smile, kissing him deeply. “Legs up. Let the old wives tales have their say.” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes, but obeyed. “It’s not very scientific.”

“Eh. Might as well try.” Greg chuckled, and kissed the back of his knee. 

“I would love to give you more pups. I’m also okay if you want to sire a pup with Sherlock.”

Greg ran his hand in slow circles over Mycroft’s stomach. “As long as you are all right with it.” 

“I am. I promise.” He smiled softly at Greg. “Sherlock is, too.”

Greg smiled back. “Then I guess we’ll see if he catches. I'm going to see if he wants John and I both for his heat. Might be messy.” 

“John’s attracted to you, too.”

“I'm more than a bit attracted to him. You know how it is. Some alphas...just get me going.” Greg chuckled, and nipped at Mycroft’s thigh. 

“If you ever want him in our bed, let me know.”

“Mmm, now that might be fun,” Greg replied. 

“Well, that’s up to you and John and Sherlock. But I’m not opposed.”

“You think he's attractive too, don't you?” Greg chuckled. “Shame your heats don't fall on the same days. Though, I suppose if you want a good old fashioned orgy, heats don't matter much.” 

“Perhaps. I might entertain the idea.”

“You're entertaining it already,” Greg smirked, seeing Mycroft’s cock give a little twitch. He leaned down and gave him a kiss. “Ready to sleep, or will you let me clean up a bit?”

“You can clean up.” Mycroft closed his eyes. “I’m not supposed to move.”

“Smart arse. If I could, I'd keep you in my bed all the time.” Greg got up and went for a flannel. 

“I know you would. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Greg sat at the edge and gently cleaned him off. 

**

A few nights later, Anderson was sitting across from Rue at a restaurant. He smiled, a bit nervous. “Thank you for inviting me out,” he said, picking at his napkin and almost wishing he could indulge in a glass of wine.

“Phillip?” Rue said gently, sipping his water. He smiled and set the glass down. “Relax.” 

“It’s hard to,” he admitted. “I haven’t done a lot of the dating thing, especially with this.” He put a hand on his belly.

“Well, I’ve already spilled coffee on you. Can’t get much worse, can it?” Rue grinned. 

“Don’t jinx it.”

Rue laughed and reached out, taking his hand. “Deal. Tell me how your day was?” 

“I'm on maternity leave already, so I'm afraid I didn't do much of anything.”

“Come on. You had to have done something. Read a book? Took the pups to the park? Took a nap and had an amazing dream?” 

Anderson smiled. “I did get the twins to stop long enough to read them a story. They’re excited about having a new brother or sister. I think Palmer and Louis are rather hoping for a brother to balance out the girls.”

“I’m sure they’d be happy with another brother. Emma wants a brother too, right?” 

“She’s also certain this one is a boy.”

“She’s got about a fifty percent chance of being right.” 

“True. After the twins this almost feels easy. We were all surprised by that sonogram.”

“No one else has twins in the pack, right?” Rue asked. “It must have been a shock.” 

“Yeah. Twins don’t run in my family or Greg’s, but, there they are.”

“When I was little, I always wanted a twin brother. I begged and begged my mum. She finally had to explain I couldn’t ever have a twin, because I was already born. Instead, I got a sister a few years later.” Rue smiled. “She’s a sweetheart, really. Definitely better than a twin brother.” 

Anderson laughed. “That’s adorable.”

“I try,” Rue said with a shrug. “She moved to Greece about a year ago. She’s a painter, photographer, graphic designer. Doing well for herself. I’m proud.” He fiddled with his phone for a minute, then showed Anderson a picture. “There. That’s her with one of her paintings. They put it in a gallery.” 

“It’s gorgeous. She’s very small, isn’t she?”

“Yeah. Not even five foot. She was ill when she was born, never grew much after anyway. Smart as a whip, smarter than me, and I’m the one who went to med school.” 

“Bodes well for your future pups,” smiled Anderson, quickly turning to a frown as he felt something shift.

“I think so. She doesn’t want kids. Only me.” Rue looked at him carefully. “You all right?” 

“I think maybe…” He closed his eyes. “I’m having contractions.”

“How long have you been having them, and how far apart?”

“I thought it was just nerves earlier. But….all day,” Anderson tried to stand and leaned on the table, feeling his water break.

“Shit. All right.” Rue stood and came over to him. “Someone call an ambulance!” 

“Is anyone a doctor?” someone shrieked, as the rest of the restaurant caught on to what was happening. 

“Christ,” Rue muttered. “I’m a doctor! Okay, Phillip. Deep breath. How far apart are they?” 

“Close. A minute apart? Less?” he muttered, sinking to his knees.

“I might need to deliver your baby here,” Rue said. “Let’s get these off.” He quickly undid Anderson’s trousers, shoving them down. “Someone get me some towels! Phil, you’re crowning already, fully dilated. Looks like this baby isn’t waiting. You need to push.” 

Anderson blushed, fully aware he was in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Some of the waiters came over to shield them a bit (and maybe to gawk). Anderson groaned and pushed, eyes closed, hunched over himself.

“You! Give me a towel, and then go to the kitchen and get lukewarm water and scissors. Clean scissors! Now!” Rue barked, gesturing at one of the waitstaff. “Phil, push again, you’re doing well, love.” 

Anderson groaned, bracing himself with one hand, the other around his stomach as he pushed again, panting.

“I know it hurts, but you’re almost there. C’mon, love, big one,” Rue coaxed. “Think about how happy the others are gonna be.” 

Someone handed Rue clean towels and a pair of scissors still hot from being dunked in boiling water. Anderson took a deep breath and pushed one more time.

“Last one,” Rue said, nodding. “I’ll catch, you throw,” he said, huffing out a laugh. “C’mon. On three. One...two...three!” There was a sudden surprised squall as Anderson pushed again, and then the baby started to cry in earnest. “Good job, Phil! It’s a boy,” Rue said, wrapping him up in the towels and cutting the cord. “Someone help him lay down properly.” The waiter hurried to obey, and Rue passed the baby over, pillowing Anderson’s head on a towel, before busying himself between his legs again. “You’re nearly done...There we go,” he said. “Where the hell is the ambulance?” 

“On it’s way,” said the hostess. Some of the other guests were spontaneously clapping. Two of the waitstaff had a tablecloth and were using that to shield the sight.

Anderson found himself crying as he held his newborn. “I ruined our date,” he muttered.

Rue started to laugh and leaned down, kissing him gently. “It’s okay. We’ll have more,” he said softly, cupping his face. “Let me get your mobile and call Greg, all right? I’ll ride with you to the hospital.” 

Anderson nodded, looking up as the medics rushed in.

Rue called as they got him strapped in. “Hello?” 

“Gregory is on his way,” said Mycroft. 

“Ah...okay?” Rue said hesitantly. “I’m going to ride with Anderson to the hospital. He went into labor and I delivered. But...you already know that..?”

“I was keeping an eye on things. Just stay with him.”

“All right then.” Rue blinked as the line went dead, and tucked the phone away. He gathered their things and then went out, climbing up next to Anderson in the back. “Greg’s on his way.” He stroked Anderson’s hair back. “You did so well in there. You doing all right now?” 

Anderson nodded. “Thank you.”

“So what’s his name?” Rue asked as the doors shut and they started to move. 

“I don’t even know,” said Anderson. “We’ll wait until Greg gets here.”

“Sounds good.” Rue smiled as the baby nuzzled at Anderson’s chest, breath hitching. “He’s hungry. Is your milk in?” 

“Yes. Came in early.” Anderson unbuttoned his shirt and put him to his breast. He smiled tiredly at Rue. “You really are a miracle.”

“Nah. Just lucky.” Rue leaned down and kissed him. “That was a very exciting date. How are we ever going to top that on the third one?” 

“You could just move in.” 

“Now that would be exciting,” Rue nodded. “I’ll talk to Greg, if you really want me.” 

“I truly do.”

Rue kissed him again, and took his free hand for a gentle squeeze. “All right.” 

**

They’d just been settled into a bed when Greg came in. Anderson gave him smile. “Congratulations.”

“I think I should be congratulating you,” Greg laughed. “You all right? Nothing wrong with either of you?”

“Both perfectly healthy,” Rue replied, sitting in the corner. “Trust me, I’m a doctor.”

Greg grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. “Can I hold him or is he still eating, love?” 

“He’s done. What do you want to name him?” Anderson passed the baby to Greg.

“I dunno. Look at that hair though. What a sweetheart.” Greg cooed gently. 

Anderson smiled warmly.

Mycroft appeared in the doorway, glanced at his mate and the baby, and then gestured to Rue.

Rue glanced back at them and followed Mycroft out to the hall. 

“Thank you,” said Mycroft first. “You’ve truly been a boon to this family. We’d like you to join us, permanently.”

Rue smiled. “I’d be glad to. This pack is amazing.” 

Mycroft smiled. “It would be an honor to have you. I apologize, but I was watching your date, from a distance. It was just a precaution.”

“Ah...do you do that often?” Rue asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mycroft nodded. “Not all the time, but I like to keep an eye on the safety of the pack.” 

“They know you do this?” Rue asked. 

“Yes.” He glanced at the door. “Gregory is the alpha, but I run the pack, for the most part.”

“An omega as pack leader?” Rue smiled. “Nice. And no one but the pack has any idea. I like it.” 

“It’s better this way. I just wanted you to know what to expect. Questions?”

“What are the pack rules?” 

“Fairly simple. Do no harm to anyone else. If a problem arises, bring it to Gregory or me. Omegas have the right to share their heat with whom they choose, but that’s never been a problem. Also generally an omega’s first child should be with Gregory, but again, that won’t be a problem with Anderson.”

Rue nodded. “That’s all?” 

“Yes, we’re pretty relaxed. As long as everyone is taken care of, that’s what matters. You can also speak with Anthea about matters if Gregory or I aren’t available.”

“All right.” Rue smiled. 

Mycroft shook his hand. “Anderson is in good hands, and I’m glad. Gregory will give you the pack bite soon. Welcome.”

Rue shook. “I think they’re having trouble naming. You have any suggestions?” 

“Well, the owner of the restaurant is a man named Alfredo?”

“I’ll let you suggest that to the new parents.” 

“Alfred wouldn’t be that bad,” said Mycroft. “We’ll discuss it.”

“I actually am gonna get to work. Will you tell Phillip I’ll check in on him later?” 

“I will. We’ll see you soon.”

**

“John. I have a case. It’s an eight.” Sherlock swept into the kitchen, tying his scarf. “Are you coming?” 

“Of course.” John stifled a yawn. “Right behind you.”

“Hurry up. Lestrade is waiting.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” John grabbed his coat and hurried on Sherlock’s heels.

**

Sherlock knelt by the body, examining the blood pool curiously. 

“Anything, Sherlock?” Greg asked.

“Shut up.” 

Greg sighed and turned to John. “It’s always like this. How’s it been today?” 

John stifled another yawn. “Long day for me.”

“You all right to stay? He doesn’t need you here. Not for this. He’ll probably have it done in a minute anyway.” 

“It’s just a few minutes, I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure.” Greg set a hand on his shoulder. “You know, if you need a break from him, just say the word.” 

“It’s okay, just a long day at work.”

“Okay.” 

John walked back over to Sherlock. “How is it?”

“It’s fine. Nearly finished. Lestrade! What was this man’s occupation?”

“Bartender,” Greg called back. “He owned the place down the road.”

“Good. He wasn’t killed here, he was killed there and it was made to look like an accident, which of course it actually was. The deliveryman did it.” Sherlock stood and stripped off his gloves.

John smiled. “Brilliant.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes, looking at him. “What is it?” 

“You are.”

“Yes, I know that. What is wrong with you?” 

“I’m tired?”

“We’re leaving. You need to sleep.” Sherlock took his hand and towed him out, ignoring Greg.

John let Sherlock tow him into a cab. “Thanks,” he mumbled, leaning against him.

“Why didn’t you stay at home and sleep?” Sherlock asked, carding his hair back unconsciously. 

“You wanted me to come.”

“You should have stayed. You’re tired.” Sherlock looked him over, making sure he was all right, feeling slightly guilty.

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not fine. You’re my alpha, I have to care for you,” Sherlock snapped. “You’re going home and sleeping.” 

John leaned up and kissed him. “We’re almost there already.”

“Yes. I’ll pay. You go to bed.” 

Mycroft was walking over when Sherlock was getting out. “Everything well?”

“Everything is fine. What do you want, Mycroft?” 

“Simply wanted to see you, that’s all.”

“Does everyone wish to attempt to lie to me today?” Sherlock snapped. 

Mycroft sighed. “Is something bothering you?”

“Lestrade said the case was an eight, it was a four at best, John was tired, but came along anyway, and didn’t tell me so, and Mrs. Hudson is insisting that she didn’t move my skull when she tidied, yet, it’s an eighth of an inch to the side. So, what do you want, Mycroft?” 

“I just wanted to see how you and John were doing.”

“We’re fine. We would be better were I inside right now.” 

Mycroft sighed again. “Very well. Go on.”

Sherlock stalked away, avoiding making noise as he entered the flat. “John! You’re meant to be asleep. Bed!” he hissed, seeing the alpha in the sitting room. “I won’t have you falling ill.” 

“I’m going, I’m going,” grumbled John, finishing taking off his socks.

“You're tired. Sleep,” Sherlock said, watching him. 

“Come lay with me,” said John, stumbling off towards their bed.

Sherlock hesitated then followed him, curling up around him, scenting him carefully.

“I’ll be just fine,” murmured John, quickly falling fast asleep.

Sherlock stayed awake, watching him with cautious eyes until John stirred only a few hours later. 

John yawned and stretched. “Did you sleep, love?”

“No. I was watching you. You're still tired. Go back to sleep.” 

“You need to sleep too.” John kissed him.

“I'm not tired. You're tired. Rest.” 

“You, too,” said John stubbornly. He rolled over and nuzzled against Sherlock’s neck.

“No,” Sherlock replied, tipping his head back anyway. “I have to make sure you don't need anything.” 

“If I do I’ll let you know, or I’ll get it myself. Sleep, Sherlock.”

“But...I...no.” Sherlock shook his head. 

“Please?”

“I can't. I have to make sure you're settled.” 

“I’m settled Sherlock.” John was starting to get irritated. “Please, just sleep.”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “Not until you're sleeping again. What if you need something? What if I do something in my sleep to wake you?” 

“Christ, Sherlock, I got through the first thirty years of life on my own. I’m not some helpless pup.”

“You're my mate!” Sherlock snapped. “If I'm not careful you'll leave. If I'm not good enough you'll leave. I have to make sure you're taken care of. I'm the omega.” 

John sat up. “Is that what this is about? I’m not going to leave, Sherlock. I have a mate and a pack and a life I never thought was possible. Why on earth would I leave?”

“Because you're tired and I took you to a case. Because you wanted tea and I dragged you out to the gardens to find foxglove. Because I'm not a good omega because I don't consider others, and I've never cared about it before you so I don't know how to care the right way.” Sherlock sat up, looking at him desperately. 

John cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply. “I wouldn’t change a single thing about you.”

Sherlock flushed, moaning into the kiss. “You mean that. You don't hate me for it. Will you hate me for it in the end? No. No. John...I love you, you're mine. Don't leave. Don't go back to sleep. I want to...want you.” 

John rolled them over so he was on top. “I won’t leave, Sherlock, no matter what you do.”

“You wouldn't be the first,” Sherlock said quietly. 

John studied him and took his hand. “What happened?”

“Before I had a pack, I didn’t,” Sherlock replied. “Obvious.”

“I mean who left you?”

“His name was Victor. I wasn’t what he wanted.” 

“I’m sorry, Sherlock.” John kissed him again. “Truly. But I’m not him and I have no intention of leaving you. No matter what happens.”

“But the cases drove him away. The violin, he didn’t like that. He didn’t want me as an omega. He hated my ash experiment. He only stayed as long as he did because….” Sherlock trailed off. 

“Because why?” asked John gently.

“Because of the drugs.” Sherlock pulled away, sitting up against the headboard. 

“Ah,” said John, moving up to his side. “Well I’m here because I love you. The pack is amazing too, but it’s you, Sherlock. I don’t mind your violin at all hours, or when you drag me along on cases. I want to see you swollen with pups and raise them together. I want everything, with you.”

“I want you, John. Only you.” Sherlock stared ahead, taking John’s hand. “You make me happy.” 

“You make me happy too, Sherlock, truly. Lay down with me and rest, will you? I’ll still be here in the morning.”

Sherlock sighed and nodded, slipping down in the bed. He looked up at John and nudged his leg gently. “I’ll sleep.” 

“Good. When we both wake up in the morning, well, we’ll see what happens.” He kissed Sherlock’s throat and settled in.

Sherlock nuzzled him gently, pressing as close to John as he could get before falling into a deep sleep. 

**

When John woke in the morning, there was a tantalizing scent in the air. He groaned softly, realizing that Sherlock’s heat was starting. He fumbled for his mobile to text Greg and let him know, then forced himself out of bed to grab water bottles and some food for when Sherlock woke up. No matter how much he wanted to just mount the still sleeping omega.

**

Greg glanced at his phone, then rolled over and kissed Mycroft. “Sherlock’s heat hit. I gotta go,” he murmured. “Last chance. You’re sure you’re all right with me breeding him?” 

Mycroft smiled sleepily at him. “Go on. Make him happy.”

Greg smiled and cupped his cheek. “I love you.”

He got up and threw on some clothes, heading across the road quickly. “Morning, John,” he said, letting himself in, finding the other alpha in the kitchen. 

“Morning. He’s asleep, but he’s definitely started.” He gathered his things and led Greg back to the bedroom.

Greg undressed and slipped into the bed, pressing up behind Sherlock. “Sherlock,” he murmured. “C’mon, love. Wake up.”

Sherlock stirred slightly, unconsciously pressing back against him. 

John sat by Sherlock’s head and ran fingers through his hair. “Sherlock.”

Sherlock shifted again, slightly grumpy until he opened his eyes, getting a scent of both the alphas. “Oh. Yes,” he breathed, eyes going dark. 

Greg chuckled and pressed his fingers between Sherlock’s legs, drawing a moan from the omega. “You’re dripping for me, ‘Lock.” 

“You want Greg to breed you?” asked John quietly.

Sherlock nodded. “Want you both to. Want your pups,” he whispered, rocking back against Greg. 

John smiled. “We’re going to take care of you, Sherlock. Always. I won’t ever leave you.”

“Take care of me,” Sherlock nodded. “My alphas. My mate.”

“We will.” John leaned down and spread his legs wider, stealing a kiss from Greg.

Sherlock rolled onto his belly in offering, staring over his shoulder at them both as he tilted his hips. 

“Take him,” growled John, reaching down to stroke his own cock.

Greg gave a matching growl at the order, and nipped at John while he pressed up against Sherlock. Sherlock wriggled his hips and Greg clutched at them, and shoved in. Sherlock moaned, dropping his head in submission. 

“Beautiful,” murmured John. He stroked Greg’s side, hand moving back to his arse as he started plowing into Sherlock.

Greg moaned, pinning Sherlock to the bed and leaning over to kiss John. 

John slipped his tongue into Greg’s mouth, squeezing his arse, finding that he wanted Greg almost as much as he wanted his omega in heat.

Greg deepened the kiss, reaching out with one hand to stroke John’s cock. 

John bucked up against him. “Alpha,” he murmured, unaware Sherlock had craned his head to watch them.

Greg pulled away, biting at his pack mark. “You want me,” he rumbled. “Don’t you?” Sherlock bit off a moan, watching carefully. 

John groaned and nodded.

“I want to see,” Sherlock panted, clutching at the bedsheets. “I want to see you two together.” 

“He’s going to knot you first,” said John.

Greg nodded and thrust in hard, knotting Sherlock without a warning. Sherlock cried out and came, trembling underneath him. “Gonna breed you, ‘Lock,” Greg murmured, dropping down to kiss his neck. “Gonna have my pups, aren’t you?” 

“Gonna be so pretty, full up with pups.”

Sherlock moaned, nodding slowly. “Yes, alphas.” 

“Good omega,” praised John, gently tugging his hair.

Sherlock moaned again, laying himself down with trembling arms. “Feels good,” he murmured, eyes drifting shut. 

“You two are both gorgeous,” said John, running his hands along Sherlock’s back.

Sherlock hummed in pleasure as Greg shifted, laying down close to him, knot popping free as it shrank slightly. 

John went back to stroking his cock, just watching them.

Greg wrapped a hand around his own cock, meeting John’s eyes as he teased at his knot. 

John groaned. “Gorgeous, just gorgeous.”

Greg smirked, and leaned in, kissing him. “Yeah, you are.” 

“Do you want me? Alpha?”

Greg licked his lips and nodded. “Maybe you should take Sherlock next. While I take you.” 

John groaned. “Yes. Please.” He leaned down and nipped Sherlock’s bond mark.

Sherlock moaned, and pressed against him. “John. You. Need you.” 

“Okay Sherlock. You want to watch Greg and me?”

Sherlock nodded, and rolled onto his back, propped up by a pillow so he’d be able to see over John’s shoulder. He spread his legs, tugging John onto him. 

John smiled and settled, pushing into him slowly, despite his need. “God, Sherlock. So wet.”

Sherlock shivered with pleasure, and reached out, spreading John for Greg. 

With a smile, Greg moved behind him, dipping his head to kiss John’s tailbone. 

John moaned, thrusting steadily, wanting, needing.

“You need to be prepped,” Greg murmured and then dipped his head lower, licking John open. 

John cried out, dropping his head to Sherlock’s shoulder, panting at the sensation, stilling inside of Sherlock.

Sherlock rocked his hips up, kissing what he could reach of John’s face.

John rubbed his nose against Sherlock’s scent gland, breathing in the omega’s heat scent. “Please, please!”

Sherlock groaned as John thrust forward again, reacting as Greg pressed two slicked fingers into him. 

“Yes. Alpha,” groaned John, fighting his instincts and going pliant.

Greg chuckled and curved his fingers with a smirk.

John groaned and nipped at Sherlock’s throat, before biting down on his shoulder.

Sherlock moaned, rocking up against him. 

John was close to losing to control, thrusting into Sherlock to drive himself back onto Greg’s fingers. “Alpha,” he moaned, offering his throat for a pack bite.

Greg bit as he was offered, thrusting a third finger into John. 

Groaning, John writhed against him. “More.”

“You want my cock?” Greg growled. “You'll submit?” 

“Yes. Alpha. Pack. Yours.”

Greg pinned him atop Sherlock and thrust in, slowing as he bit down on John’s neck. 

John whined, clutching Sherlock and surrendering, feeling the other alpha stretching him wide. Some part of him wanted to resist, but more of him want to give in, to know that he was pack and he was taken care of and safe.

“Good,” Sherlock breathed, nuzzling him.. “Good, John. Good alpha.” 

Moaning, John let Greg drive him into Sherlock, feeling his knot swell. 

“Come for me, John. Fill him up. Breed him,” Greg said. “Show me you're a good alpha.” 

John didn't even bite Sherlock as he came, feeling the omega follow him over, full and filled in turn. 

Sherlock groaned, head dropping back.

“Good,” slurred John, barely still conscious. 

Greg pulled out carefully, and helped the two of them onto their sides. “That's it. Good alpha. Good omega. Beautiful mates.” 

“Love you,” said John, snuggling into Sherlock. “Both.”

“Love you too.” Greg kissed him, and stroked his back. “Sherlock? Okay?”

Sherlock nodded and sighed, eyes drifting shut.

**

Anderson followed Greg a few days later. “Got Alfred’s crib all set up in your room,” Greg said, opening the door. “Anything special you want for dinner, love?” 

Anderson shook his head. “You’re adding Rue to the pack today?”

“Yeah. He's moved in already, living at 226. We figured if you wanted to, you two could have that house to yourself and the kids eventually.” 

“That would be wonderful. I know things are sometimes crowded here.”

“Well, there's a lot of kids. We would need to figure something out at some point. But we don't want you to think we're pushing you out.” Greg smiled and set down his bags, kissing him gently. 

“I know you aren’t.” Anderson kissed him back. “And as much as I care for Rue, I’ll still need my pack alpha sometimes.”

“I hope you do. I'd miss you otherwise.” 

Anderson smiled at him, settling Alfred in the crib. “Shall I be present when he gets the packbite?”

“Would you like to be?” 

Anderson nodded. “Please?”

“Of course, pet. Now, get some rest while he's sleeping. I'll bring you dinner If you like, or you can come down. Just let me know.” 

“Would you mind laying with me for a few?”

Greg smiled. “Sure. Do you want Alfred with us or in the crib?” 

“He’s asleep, he’ll be okay in the crib.” Anderson lay down and snuggled against Greg, feeling grateful and well taken care of.

**

Dimmock leaned in and kissed Sari. “All quiet on the western front?”

“They are napping.” Sari yawned herself. “The park and zoo was an adventure but they enjoyed it. I did too. I had never been before.” 

“I'm glad.” Dimmock put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her. “You should nap too.”

“Will you nap with me?” Sari asked, leaning back against him. 

“Of course.” He led her to his room, where they usually slept. 

Sari smiled and slipped her shoes and trousers off, curling up under the blankets.

Dimmock spooned around her, kissing her throat. “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Sari nuzzled his hand, and yawned. 

“Sleep,” he said, “I know you’re exhausted. You’re amazing with the kids.”

“So are you. I love having a family.”

“Me, too.” He let his hand squeeze her breast, teasing around the pebbled nipple with his thumb. “And now you’ve got two babies to contend with.”

“I'll manage. I'm not alone.” She smiled and turned over, pressing up against him. “And I'm not entirely that tired.” 

Dimmock kissed her deeply and rolled on top of her. “Me either.”

Sari grinned, pliant under him. “We can mess around. No interruptions with the kids asleep.”

“Good.” He smiled and kissed down her body.

**

Rue knocked at the door, smiling at Anderson and Greg. “You awake?” 

Anderson sat up. “I am. Greg will be soon as he realizes you're in here.” Anderson gestured him over for a kiss.

Rue chuckled and obeyed, leaning in for a kiss. “How are you feeling?” ”

“Good. I’m going to move in with you. Me and the kids.”

“Into 226? When?” Rue asked, sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile. 

“Soon, I’m sure.” Anderson watched Greg yawn awake. “There he is.”

Greg groaned and rolled over, plopping his head on Anderson’s chest. “Heya, doc.” 

“Hiya, handsome. Good morning.”

Greg snorted. “Dinner time, then?”

“Yeah.” 

“Do you want to go ahead and give him the pack bite, now?” asked Anderson.

“Mm, I can do that.” Greg yawned again

“Is that okay with you?” he asked Rue, holding his hand.

“Sure. Not like there's any point in waiting.” 

Anderson smiled and tugged Rue down. “Not so much belly in the way, now.”

“Mm, no. But that could come back if you wanted.” 

“Maybe so.” He nuzzled Rue’s neck.

Greg smiled. “If I can pull you away for a minute, love birds?”

Rue chuckled and nodded. He repositioned and offered his throat. Greg shifted and leaned in, biting down over his old mark. 

Anderson moaned softly as he watched them.

Rue smiled and pulled away, turning to kiss Greg. “Thank you, alpha.” 

“Yes, thank you,” said Anderson, grinning at them both.

Rue leaned over and kissed Anderson. “Dinner,” he murmured. 

“All right. If you insist.”

“Well, there are a few other things I’d rather partake in, but you are not healed, and the doctor that I am won’t allow it,” Rue said, standing and pulling Anderson up by the hands. “So yes. I insist.” 

Anderson smiled and kissed him again, scooping up the baby, just starting to fuss. “He needs his dinner, too.”

“Bring him to the table,” Greg said, shrugging. 

“Yes, sir.”

Greg smiled at him and squeezed his hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, 
> 
> This chapter is where the tags for holmescest come in. It is quite brief, but be ready to skip if you need to do so.

A bit more than a month later, they were having another family dinner. Mycroft couldn’t help but be pleased at how things were going. Mike had received a small pay raise at work, Emma was sleeping through the night and going to school with the other kids. Anderson and Sherlock were both actually happy, though Sally was spending more time away from the pack now that Anderson had someone and privately Mycroft wondered if she’d stay.

He was just eating a spoonful of peas when Sherlock looked at him. “You and Greg should sleep with John and I.”

Mycroft barely managed not to choke and looked at his brother. “Why?”

Greg blinked, the table going silent. “Sherlock….” 

Sherlock shrugged. “I’ll hardly get him pregnant, or him me.” 

“Why on earth would you wish to sleep with me?” Mycroft tried to keep his voice down for the sake of the pups.

“Who else would know me better?” Sherlock asked, looking at him. “Who else would be able to give me everything I want without having to explain? Without having to ask?” 

Mycroft rubbed his temples. “Gregory?”

“I….wait, Sherlock. Are we really talking about this over dinner?”

“When else?” 

“Maybe privately?” suggested John, clearly a bit embarrassed.

“Why? It’s not as if anyone at this table wouldn’t know what we are doing.”

John sighed. “Well, Greg?”

“I don’t mind,” Greg said, wetting his lips. “But, what do you mean about you and Mycroft not-”

“It’s obvious. He’s pregnant. As am I.”

Sari dropped her fork, eyes wide, Dimmock giving her a slightly panicked look

Mycroft looked at Sherlock, then Sari. “So is Sari, evidently.”

“Uhm…” Anderson paled and sat back slightly. 

Raising an eyebrow, Mycroft sighed. “Anderson and Rue have also been busy. So. Four babies in the next nine months or so. And Alfred won’t quite be a year old. Sandy will be, at least. I do believe we’ll need to stock up on diapers. And hire more help.”

“Four?” Sari muttered, a hand on her stomach. “And seven…”

“Yes. An odd eleven. It could be more. There’s already a history of multiples due to Anderson,” Sherlock said. “So. Tonight then?” 

“Fine,” said Mycroft, picking up his spoon again. “Greg and I’s room.”

“Good.” 

Greg cleared his throat. “Right. Anyone else then?” 

Heads shook. John busied himself with his plate. 

Sherlock looked at John and sneakily nudged a roll from his plate to John’s. “I don’t know why everyone’s acting so odd.”

Greg sighed. “Sherlock. Eat.” 

**

“You know, we can say no,” Greg said, leaning against the bathroom door as Mycroft showered. “Are you really comfortable with this?” 

Mycroft shrugged. “I want you and John at least. And John and you both want Sherlock and I. There's no chance of pregnancy, so, I suppose so.”

“All right.” Greg smiled and then stripped, slipping into the shower behind him. “You’re pregnant,” he murmured, settling his hands on Mycroft’s hips. 

“Are you fine with it?”

“I’m happy, My. For you. For both of us. That our family is growing this way.” He kissed the back of Mycroft’s neck. “I love you. I am more than fine with it.” 

Mycroft turned and kissed his lips. “We didn't plan for this. But it's good.”

“It is.” Greg deepened the kiss, stepping them both back into the spray. 

“We're just going to get dirty again.”

“What if we get dirty in here?” Greg asked. “Headstart. Make you look utterly debauched before they get here.” 

“Sherlock will have a fit.”

“Good. We’ll make him jealous,” Greg murmured. 

Mycroft leaned against the shower wall and smiled. 

Greg grinned, and moved forward, pinning him with a chuckle. 

**

Sherlock grimaced, wrinkling his nose. “They started without us.” 

John guided Sherlock to the bed. “Two can play that game.”

Sherlock cocked his head and then grinned. “Excellent.” 

John undressed him, kissing down his body and spreading his legs. 

Sherlock rocked his hips, watching the door as the shower turned off. 

Mycroft stepped out to the sight of John just teasing Sherlock's rim. He stepped forward and moved to the bed, letting his towel drop as he kissed Sherlock. 

Sherlock moaned, eyes sliding shut. “Finally,” he breathed, nuzzling Mycroft’s neck. 

Greg chuckled, watching from the doorway. 

John shifted Mycroft on top of Sherlock and raised his head to drag his tongue along him. 

Greg groaned as Mycroft trembled, spreading his legs farther. “Jesus, you two. Both so sensitive.”

Mycroft moaned, sliding his tongue into Sherlock's mouth and taking them both in hand. 

Sherlock let out an almost whimper, rocking up into his brother's touch.

John glanced over at Greg, then went back to licking Mycroft open, his left hand sliding down to finger Sherlock.

Greg came over and climbed onto the bed, kissing John on the cheek before stroking Sherlock’s hair. “You want him to, don't you? To take you and claim you?”

Sherlock nodded with another moan.

Mycroft raised his head. “You want me, Sherlock?”

“Yes.” Sherlock shivered, gazing at Mycroft with dark eyes. “I always have.” 

Mycroft was surprised. “Well, you are beautiful,” he said softly.

“I always wanted to see you. To know what you looked like. How you'd feel,” Sherlock admitted. “Please, brother mine.” 

Mycroft moaned and shifted down. John slicked Mycroft’s cock and knelt back to watch as Mycroft pressed slowly in, his small cock not needing much.

“John?” Sherlock murmured, eyes fluttering shut. “Pin my hands? I want to feel all of it.” 

Nodding, John shifted to the side and grabbed Sherlock’s wrists, glancing at Greg again.

Greg leaned over the two of them, murmuring to Mycroft. “He wanted you. Just as much as you wanted him, didn't you? Wanted to claim him and show him just how much you love him. How much you take care of him. And now you're going to have pups together.” 

Mycroft moaned and kissed Sherlock deeply. “Our pups, our family, Sherlock. Our pack.”

Sherlock moaned, and broke the kiss to nuzzle at him. “Together, Mycroft.” 

“Yes, Sherlock. I am so glad you officially joined the pack.” He nipped at his pack mark.

“It was only a matter of time.” Sherlock rocked his hips up. 

“True. But now you smell like Gregory as well.”

“And you like it more,” Sherlock said. “Your attention to me changed after the bite.” 

“I do,” he admitted.

Sherlock smirked, only to have Greg give a warning slap to his hip. “No deducing out loud in bed, you.” 

Mycroft shifted his hips. “Am I not enough?” he asked, thrusting hard and striking Sherlock’s prostate.

Sherlock cried out, arching into him. “No! I want it all. All of you, all of them!” 

“Greedy,” murmured Mycroft, thrusting hard and nipping his pack mark again. “Needy. You need us to take care of you.”

“Selfish,” Sherlock bit out. “I want it.” 

“You have it, ‘Lock. Don't you know that?” Greg purred. “We’ll always take care of you, and we'll make sure you know it, too.” 

John ran his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “You’re surrounded by us. Can’t you smell it?”

Sherlock rocked up. “I can,” he breathed. “Claiming me.” 

Mycroft smiled down at him. “Ours, Sherlock. You’ve always been mine, and now you are ours.”

Nodding, Sherlock went in for a kiss, moaning out Mycroft’s name. 

Mycroft kissed him, growling, fucking him a little harder. John looked at Greg again, surprised by how utterly hot this was.

Greg smirked and gave a little shrug, leaning over to tease at John’s entrance and kiss him.

John moaned, eyes fluttering shut.

“Our pack,” murmured Mycroft.

“Good alphas,” Sherlock panted. 

“Good omegas,” countered John.

The omegas both gave a little groan, and the praise was enough to send Sherlock over the edge, coming hard. 

“Gorgeous,” Greg said, licking his lips. 

Mycroft thrust in a few more times and followed him over. “John, take me?” he asked.

Sherlock nodded. “While Lestrade takes me.” 

Mycroft rolled over so he was laying next to Sherlock and took his hand as John shifted. ”Yes.”

Sherlock turned his head, giving him a deep kiss as they drew their legs up for Greg and John. 

John swore under his breath and lined up. “You’re gorgeous too, Mycroft.”

Mycroft shook his head at the compliment.

“My…” Greg said quietly, settling between Sherlock’s legs. “You are. What do you say to John?”

“Thank you.”

Greg reached out and cupped Mycroft’s face. “Take him, John. Show him I'm not the only one who thinks he's beautiful. Wanted.” 

Sherlock watched closely, legs wrapped around Greg’s waist. 

Mycroft moaned and rocked up against him, squeezing Sherlock’s hand as he blushed.

Sherlock gave a surprised groan as Greg pushed in, too focused on Mycroft and John to have predicted it. 

Mycroft turned towards him. “Sherlock,” he whispered, leaning over to kiss him.

“Mycroft.” Sherlock whined as Greg brushed his prostate. 

“I’m right here, ‘Lock. Look at our good Alphas.”

“Such good alphas,” Sherlock said and then turned his head, licking his way into Mycroft’s mouth. Greg gave a small groan and sped his hips, fucking into him hard and fast. 

John squeezed Mycroft's hips, almost bruising as he thrust hard, wringing a cry from him. 

“God, yeah.” Greg growled. “Take him, John. Hard.” 

Mycroft groaned as John obeyed, slamming into him.

Sherlock reached up and cupped Greg’s face, staring at him. “Take me,” he ordered. “Harder, Lestrade.”

“Would it kill you to use my name once in awhile?” Greg asked. He pulled out, and flipped Sherlock over, thrusting back in hard. 

Mycroft opened his eyes. “Say his name, Sherlock.”

“I did,” Sherlock panted. 

“First name. Gregory. Say it.”

“I did.”

“Say it,” Greg said, pinning his shoulders down with a growl. Sherlock whined, and Greg thrust in hard. “I could knot you again. You’re gonna have my pups, you're my pack, you're my omega. Say, my, name.” He thrust in, slapping Sherlock’s arse.

Sherlock gasped, choking out his name as he came. “Greg!” 

Mycroft lunged up and kissed him. “Good omega,” he murmured.

Sherlock whimpered into his mouth, head turned to him as Greg kept thrusting, finally coming with a groan. 

Mycroft swallowed his cries and leaned back, looking up at John, who was watching the whole thing with wonder and lust. “Come, John.”

John gave a few more thrusts and filled him, moaning softly.

“You too, love,” Greg said, looking at Mycroft as he cuddled Sherlock to his chest, the other omega hiding his face away, breath hitching. “Come on, gorgeous. Show us, Mycroft.” 

Mycroft closed his eyes as John wrapped a strong, sure hand around him, still thrusting slowly, he relaxed into the touch, allowing himself to be led over, moaning as he came.

“Beautiful,” muttered John.

“Amazing,” Greg whispered. 

Sherlock nuzzled against his chest. “Mycroft,” he murmured. “Yes.” 

Mycroft reached over and rubbed Sherlock’s back gently.

Sherlock gave a quiet whine, curling in a bit more. Greg reached out, coaxing John and Mycroft in closer, kissing them both. “I'll just do a bit of clean up.” He went to get up and Sherlock panicked, grabbing him. “Maybe later. Shh, I'm here, ‘Lock. Not going anywhere.” 

“Just stay here,” whispered Mycroft. “Please.”

“Not going anywhere,” Greg said, stroking his hair back. “It's okay. I'll always be here for you. That's what pack means, love.” He smiled, and leaned in, kissing the three of them. “One big family.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning, 
> 
> Brief mention of child death in the context of a case.

“All right, that’s decided then,” Greg said, popping the disc into the player. “Pack alpha chooses since you lot can’t seem to.” He pressed play and then plopped back on some cushions spread over the floor, the kids swarming him and cuddling in as Sherlock and Anderson scowled at each other. 

“It’s hardly my fault that Anderson cannot see the benefits of watching my choice,” Sherlock grumbled tucking himself into John’s side. 

“Just enjoy the movie,” soothed John, putting a hand on Sherlock’s swollen belly. 

Sherlock practically purred at the touch, nuzzling his side. Rue kissed Anderson to muffle the inevitable retaliation. 

Mike rolled his eyes, putting an arm around Molly. “I’m so glad we’re done,” he whispered quietly, pecking her cheek. 

Molly giggled, and curled up, settling her head in his lap. “Oh yes.” 

Mycroft glanced over. “The sound of little feet will be thunderous.”

Greg chuckled from his place on the ground. “As if they already aren’t? Also, Jane is asleep already, if someone wants to get her into bed.”

“I can.” Sari smiled, and maneuvered herself from the couch, kneeling down to lift Jane up. “I have to take another bathroom break again anyway.”

Dimmock smiled after her. Pregnancies between betas and omegas weren’t that common, but he found himself glad as he watched her. And since he’d been twice pregnant before he had a better understanding of what she was going through.

Sally hung towards the back of the room. She still belonged to the pack, technically, but she wondered just what her place was. Anderson had never needed her as much as he needed Greg, and now he had Rue. She felt rather then saw Anthea step up behind her and turned to smile at the other beta.

“Lieutenant Donovan. Are you not planning to join the rest of us for the film?” Anthea asked quietly. 

“I should,” she said. “I know you all are wondering why I’m still here.”

“Not all of us,” Anthea replied, looking back at the group. “Some of us have grown rather fond of your presence, and would be quite disappointed were you to leave the pack. For more than one reason.”

Sally gave her a soft smile. “We should talk.”

“I believe that would be wise, considering what I am about to do.” Anthea cupped her face gently, and leaned in, kissing her just as softly before pulling away. 

“Finally,” Greg said, glancing back. 

Mycroft gave him a gentle kick.

“What?” Greg asked innocently.

“If you wish to remain in one piece, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Lestrade,” Anthea said, looking over at him. “Sally and I will be joining the rest of you in a few moments.” She took the betas hand with a smile, leading her out of the room. 

“Took long enough,” Dimmock said quietly. “Anthea’s been mooning for a long time.” 

Sherlock opened his mouth. John leaned over to kiss him and cut him off.

“Shh. Film’s startin’,” Louis said, perturbed at the talking in the back of the room. Greg chuckled and ruffled his hair. 

**

“Phillip?” Rue said quietly, shaking the omega’s shoulders. “Wake up.” 

Anderson woke up in a moment. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, pet. You’re just asleep at the kitchen table.” Rue smiled at him. “Come on. It’s late enough, you can just go right back to bed.” 

“Sorry. Nina had a nightmare last night, and I worked late.” Anderson rubbed his face.

“I know. I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night to help you out with the nightmares.” Rue glanced at the clock. “At least I’m off a bit earlier than last night. Half shifts are nice for that.” 

“You work hard, it’s okay.” Anderson got to his feet carefully. “Alfred and this one are going to be very close in age.”

“Irish twins to an English couple?” Rue chuckled, helping him up the stairs. “You know, if it is too much with both of us working, we can move to the main house again. Just until this one is born.”

“I’m okay. Greg put in for me to cut my hours.” 

“Good,” Rue settled him on the edge of the bed. “I’m gonna run and check on the pups. You all right to get changed?” he asked, kissing him on the forehead. 

“Yes, fine,” Anderson waved him off. “And don’t forget I have my scan in the morning. Maybe this one won’t hide their gender.”

“If this one does, we’ll just ask Emma to guess again.” Rue chuckled and stepped out. 

“Maybe so.” Anderson changed carefully and climbed into bed, already snoring by the time Rue got back.

Rue chuckled, and curled up around him once he returned, scenting his omega before closing his eyes as well. 

**

“Just a bit cold, fair warning,” the nurse smiled, spreading the gel over the swell of Anderson’s stomach. “You two want to know the gender if we can see? Might be a little early still.” 

“I know. And my last one we didn’t know until he was born.”

“Well, we’ll try. Now hear that?” She smiled at them. “Those are the heartbeats.” 

“I’m sorry, heartbeats?” Rue asked. 

Anderson blanched and fumbled for Rue’s hand. “Twins?” he said faintly.

“You two weren’t told?” she asked in concern. “It was noted in your file, I’m sorry, I just assumed you’d been told.” She turned the screen. “See? Right there, you’ve got two distinctly different bodies.”

“The note in his file is from a prior pregnancy,” Rue said weakly, squeezing Anderson’s hand. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t realize.”

“It’s fine,” Rue said. “Right, Phillip? We’ll just….have to tell Greg.” 

“He’s going to kill me.” Anderson closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

“He’s not going to kill you,” Rue said, leaning down to kiss him. “He might kill me though,” he said, considering for a moment. 

Anderson opened his eyes and scented him. “The genders?” He asked.

“One of each, it looks like. I can’t quite be completely sure.” 

“Well. Two boys and four girls?” Rue said, smiling.

“I guess so,” said Anderson faintly. “Thank you, nurse.”

“You’re welcome. And congratulations. I’ll update your file, again, so sorry,” she said. “Let me print you out a few pictures.” 

“Thank you.” Anderson curled up against Rue. “We should go to the yard, tell Greg.”

“All right. We’ll bring him and the rest of the lot lunch, too.” Rue stroked a hand gently through his hair. “It’ll be fine, Phillip.” 

“I don’t want to be a burden,” he sniffled. “Maybe I should quit and stay home.”

“You’re not giving up your career,” Rue said sternly, taking the envelope as the nurse handed it to him. “Thank you. Unless you want to stay home, and take care of the pups until they’re grown, you won’t be. You don’t have to, or need to, pet. There’s Billy, Sari, and Mrs. Hudson. Three nannies is more than enough for fifteen pups, even if there are five little ones. And if not, we’ll just hire another. ” 

“Five newborns and Alfred and Sandy aren’t much older.” 

“You’re right. But the four of you will be home with them for a good two months or so, perhaps with the exception of Sherlock. And we can all help take care of them. It will be okay, Phillip. I promise,” Rue said, gently cupping his face. “This is not the end of the world.” 

Anderson nodded and kissed him gently. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“So am I.” Rue smiled and handed him a wipe for his stomach, and went out to schedule the next appointment while Anderson got dressed. 

Anderson squeezed Rue’s hand as they walked into the yard. Sherlock and John were here too. He folded himself against Rue, anxious.

“Relax.” Rue held up the bags of takeaway. “We brought dumplings.”

“Great, I’m starved,” Dimmock said, walking over. “C’mon, conference room will work. You can sit and eat with us. Lestrade’ll be over in a minute.”

Sherlock drifted over, obviously interested in the scents wafting from the plastic bags, and perched awkwardly on a corner stool, eyeing the bun container like a hawk. 

John chuckled and snagged one for him.

Sherlock scowled just for appearances, but started eating, carefully nibbling in at the sides with a satisfied smile. Dimmock chuckled and got a container and a pair of chopsticks, sitting down to eat. “So, how was the appointment?” 

“Yeah, did you get pictures?” Greg asked with a strained grin, coming in and pecking each omega on the cheek, before snagging a plate. 

“Phillip, would you like to share with the rest how it went?” Rue asked softly, squeezing Anderson’s shoulder. 

Anderson nodded and took out the picture. “We did. Um.. uh… it’s twins.”

“I’m sorry, twins?” Greg said, dropping his fork. “Are you joking?” 

Anderson ducked his head and handed over the picture. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

“Jesus Christ.” Greg looked at the picture, and then handed it back. “Anyone else having twins?” he asked, grinding his teeth.

Anderson tucked himself against Rue, shaking.

John gave Greg a look. “You’re scaring him.”

Greg took a breath, and rubbed at the back of his neck as Rue murmured soothingly to Anderson, watching Greg carefully. “Congrats, Phillip. Really. You’re a wonderful mother. I’m just...very stressed right now.” He gave Anderson a weak smile. “Twins again, huh? We’ll hire another nanny I suppose.” 

“I… I could stay home too. Most of the pups are mine anyway.”

“Anderson will not be watching my pup,” Sherlock snapped, straightening up. 

“Sherlock, stop it,” Greg said, glancing at him. “Do you want to stay home?” he asked, catching the tiny shake of the head Rue gave. 

“I… think I kind of do,” he said quietly.

“Well, then I’m going to suggest something. You take the time from now until you go into labor to think about it. And if you’re still thinking about it as something you might want to do, take a years leave of absence from work. Try it out, yeah?” Greg asked, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. “You have time to decide, Anderson. Don’t feel like you’re forced to rush into something like this, okay?” 

“Okay.” He took a dumpling and nibbled on it, one hand on his stomach.

Greg glanced around. “I need to go...do paperwork. Enjoy your lunch, and if I don’t see you at home, I’ll see you Sunday for dinner.” He turned around and left, avoiding their gazes. 

“I’ll go talk to him,’ Dimmock said quietly. “Thank you for lunch you two. And congratulations.” He gave Rue and Anderson a fond peck on the forehead each, and followed after Greg. “Lestrade! Can I talk to you?” 

Greg glanced back and nodded, leaving his office door open for Dimmock to follow him in. 

“What’s the matter?” he asked, closing the door behind them.

“Nothing. Just this case that came in,” Greg slumped in his chair, rubbing his eyes. “It’s bad. Was supposed to be an accidental, pathology figured out that it wasn’t. Molly’s a wreck, gotta deal with her when I get home if Mike can’t.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?

Greg shook his head. “Not really, Dimmo. Not unless you can bring back a dead kid, give him a new life where no one kills him.” He sighed, and looked at Dimmock. “You ever wonder why we do what we do?” 

Dimmock came over and scented him. “I know there are lots of reasons.”

“I know that too. Doesn’t make it any easier.” Greg drew him down into his lap, resting his forehead on Dimmock’s chest. 

Dimmock ran his fingers through Greg’s hair. “It’s okay to be upset. And if you need to take yourself off the case, they’ll understand.”

“I can’t. I owe the kid that much. He...he was only ten.” 

“Okay, well, if you need anything you know where to find me. We’re all here to help you too you know.”

“I know. Thank you for reminding me. I'll probably stay late today and get some work done.” Greg raised his head and kissed him. “That reminds me. How about a little bit of time for just you and I soon?”

“I’d like that. Tonight? I can help take your mind off things.”

“I’d like that. I’ll see you when I get home.” Greg kissed him again and let him off his lap. 

“If you need anything at all with this case, let me know.”

“I will.” Greg gave him a fond smile.

**

Greg walked in the door at midnight, loosening his tie as he did. He yawned, poking a head in to check on Mycroft, finding him awake still. “Hey. I'm gonna go in with Dimmock tonight. That all right?” 

Mycroft nodded and gestured him over for a kiss. “It’s fine. He asked me earlier.”

“D’you know if Mike managed to calm Molly down?” Greg asked kissing him fondly. 

“He did. I thought I might join them in a little bit.”

“Thank you, love.” Greg kissed him again. “Oh. And Anderson is having twins.” 

“I heard. Nina and Mina are excited.”

“Excited was not my opinion on the subject. The news did not come at an optimum time. Remind me tomorrow to apologize to Anderson?”

“I will. Go on, Dimmock’s waiting.” 

Greg kissed him again, and then changed into a t-shirt and flannel pants. He headed down the hall, and knocked on Dimmock’s door. 

“Come in,” said Dimmock. “Sarai’s gone to help Molly and Mike.”

“Oh. Figured she'd be joining us. That's fine.” Greg crawled up in the bed next to him, scenting him calmly. “Mycroft went to them too. That'll be nice for Molly.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss Dimmock. “How are you?”

Dimmock kissed him back. “I’m okay. Busy, as you know. Do you want Sarai here?”

“Nah. She and I went out together the other day. I want to spend time with you, Andrew.” Greg smiled, nuzzling Dimmock’s throat. “Did you want anything special?” 

“I have missed your hands on me. Sarai has to be more careful with the pregnancy.”

Greg chuckled. “Do you want me to get your toys then?” 

“Please.” Dimmock tugged off his robe, revealing a bit of lingerie.

“Well then. Aren't you making tonight special?” Greg smiled and cupped his face, leaning in for a deep kiss. 

“I thought you’d appreciate it.” Dimmock set the robe aside as he kissed him back.

“I very much do.” Greg managed to pull away to go fetch a black box from the wardrobe floor, bringing it back over. “Safe word? And how rough do you want me to be tonight?” 

“Juniper. And however rough you need, Greg.”

Greg gave a little groan, cock twitching. “God bless you, and masochism.” He grinned at Dimmock, and pulled the paddle out from the box. “You're keeping those lacy bits on tonight. You ready, or you need a moment?” he asked, giving Dimmock a final kiss. 

“Been ready, Greg.” Dimmock reached back and grasped the headboard.

Greg nodded, and brought the paddle down, the leather slapping against the backs of his thighs with a whistle. 

Dimmock cried out, knowing how much Greg liked to hear him.

“God. That's it, Andrew, let me hear you,” Greg all but growled, bringing it down again. 

Dimmock cried out, revelling in the pain, cock growing heavy against his stomach. “Cock ring?” he asked between blows.

“Is that how you ask for something?” Greg asked with a brisk slap. 

“Ah! Please, sir, may I have a cock ring?”

“Yes, you may. Thank me.” 

“Thank you sir.” Dimmock panted as Greg got it on him.

“You're doing very well, Andrew.” Greg patted his thigh. “I'm switching now to the wooden one.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Dimmock repeated, shifting his grip and the way he was holding himself.

“Would you like to go on your belly?” Greg asked. 

“If it pleases you, sir.”

“Present, Andrew.” 

Dimmock flipped over and did so, feeling the delicious drag of the sheets against his arse as he moved.

“After I've finished this, I am going to pin you, and mount you. I'm going to fuck you until you’re screaming my name, and begging to come. Then maybe,” Greg whispered, bending down to nip at Dimmock’s ear lobe, “maybe I'll let you. Or maybe I'll just plug you full of my come, and leave you wanting.”

“Yes sir. Please bite me, sir.”

Greg bit his throat, sucking a mark. “Oh don't worry, I will.” 

Dimock shivered and spread his legs a little wider, the negligee riding up.

“Look at that arse,” Greg growled. “So beautiful and red for me.” He slapped him hard with the palm of his hand.

Dimmock cried out again, fisting the sheets. “Thank you, sir.”

“God, you're gorgeous.” Greg pulled back and took up the new paddle, bringing it down.

Dimmock cried out with each blow, until tears fell from his eyes with little gasps. It was delightful. “Please, sir, fuck me, sir. Please.”

“Are you begging for me?” Greg asked sharply. 

“Yes, sir,” he sobbed.

“Good omega.” Greg set the paddle down, fetching the lube and stretching him roughly, murmuring praises to Dimmock as he did. 

“Thank you, sir. Good alpha. Good pack leader.”

Greg gave him a kiss between the shoulder blades, then mounted up, thrusting in with a groan. 

“Thank you!” Dimmock groaned and rocked back against him.

“My omega. So good for me.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want to hear you.” 

Dimmock moaned loudly as Greg took him roughly, pleas falling from his lips.

“Don’t come,” Greg warned.

“No sir.”

“Good, pet. So very good for me. You crave this.” 

“Yes, sir. I do. And you give it to me.”

Greg groaned. “Gonna fill you up.” 

“Please, sir, please, please.”

Greg came with a shudder, knot making a half hearted attempt at inflating before giving up. 

“Thank you, alpha,” panted Dimmock.

Greg dropped to kiss between his shoulders, and then raised up, pulling out and reaching for a plug. 

Dimmock groaned his pleasure. “Yes… thank you.” His own cock was still full, but Greg had said not to come. 

“Now. Do you want to come?” Greg asked. 

“Yes, sir. If it pleases you, alpha.”

Greg laid them down, fitting up against Dimmock's front , and taking his cock ring off with a gentle touch. “It pleases me. But you're going to come without using your hands.” Greg pressed his thigh up against Dimmock's cock. “Like this.” 

“Yes,” groaned Dimmock, rutting against him.

Greg kissed him as he moved, holding his hip. “That's it. My pretty omega. So good for me.”

“My good alpha. I should be having my heat in about a week and a half.” He moaned. 

“I am all yours, pet,” Greg growled. 

“My alpha,” moaned Dimmock. He rutted a little faster, scenting Greg. “Bite?”

“Only when you come, pet.” Greg smiled, grasping his arse and enjoying the pained hiss Dimmock let out.

Dimmock groaned and came, crying out again as Greg bit down on his bond mark.

Greg lapped over the mark, nuzzling him. “Good, Andrew. So good for me. We’re finished now. Color?” 

“Green, sir. But stay?”

“Of course.” Greg kissed him gently. “Do you need anything?” he asked, reaching out for the water on the nightstand. “Here. Sit up for me, and take a drink.”

“Just the water and you.” Dimmock sat up slowly and smiled warmly at him. “Thank you, Greg.”

“You’re welcome, pet. I’m glad we have some time together.” He kissed Dimmock’s cheek, settling the omega back against his chest and slowly dragging the lingerie off over his head. 

“I’ve missed spending time with you,” he admitted. “But there’s only so many hours in a day.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Andrew. I try to make sure everyone gets time with me, but with work and the kids, it always seems like I run out.” Greg set his chin on Dimmock’s shoulder. “It’s why I try so hard to make sure we spend time as a family too.”

“I know, and I’m not complaining.” He snuggled in. “Maybe you should have Mycroft make a schedule?”

“You...really?” Greg frowned. “Well...five omegas...each of you gets a day, alpha bonding time on Saturdays...and then family time on Sunday. Doesn’t that...sound a bit strange?” 

“If you need to though, you need to. We’re a big pack, Greg. And if someone doesn’t need you one night they can pass knowing that they only have to wait a week, instead of not knowing when they’ll get another chance. Or if you or they are kept out late, same thing.”

“That’s actually...really good.” Greg sighed. “See? Just another reason I love you lot.” He chuckled. “Like making a date, isn’t it?” 

“Exactly. And sometimes the other alphas can be there and sometimes not, but either way you get time with every couple. And not all of us will keep you up all hours.” Dimmock kissed him.

“Mm, but for now, it’s your time. Want a bath?” Greg asked.

“Mm, not right now. It’s late and we’ve both got to work in the morning.”

“All right.” Greg laid them down, cuddling Dimmock close. “Good night then, pet.” 

“Goodnight, Alpha.”

Greg smiled, and kissed him again, eyes closing with a yawn.

**

“Mycroft? I’m going over to Anderson’s before work, but I need...a favor.” Greg rubbed his neck. “Dimmock suggested it, and...I think it’s a really good idea.” 

“Yes?” Mycroft adjusted his tie and watched him in the mirror.

“I want to make a schedule, so that everyone can have time with me. The way I figure, one night for each omega if they want it, Saturday for alphas and the kids, and then Sunday for everyone together. Will you help?” 

“I’d be glad to. I’ll take care of it.” He turned around and kissed Greg, scenting him as well. “Now go on and see Anderson. Rue left already.”

“All right.” Greg smiled and kissed him, nipping at Mycroft’s neck before turning away and heading down the street. He knocked quietly on the door, hoping Anderson was still home. 

Anderson rubbed his face and went to answer the door, not quite dressed but figuring it was someone from the pack. “Oh. Greg,” He bowed slightly offering his throat. “Coffee?”

“No,” Greg said softly. “I'm actually here to talk to you. I think I owe you an apology, and an explanation.” 

“It’s okay,” said Anderson quietly, anxious. “You didn’t expect it.”

“No, I didn't. But that didn't give me the right to snap at you. Can I come in?” Greg tipped his head to the side, offering submission. 

“Of course.” Anderson scented him and stepped back so Greg could come in. He led him to the kitchen table and sat, nursing his morning tea. “The kids are at school and Alfred’s still sleeping.”

Greg sat down, and reached out. “Really. Congrats, Phillip. Twins again...are you happy?”

“It’s unexpected… I… I don’t want to be a burden on the pack.” He still wasn’t quite able to meet Greg’s gaze.

“You know you aren't a burden. I love you, and I want you in this pack,” Greg replied, squeezing his hand. “Yesterday, I was upset over a case, and I let it get to me. I shouldn't have. I'm happy for you, and I'm excited to have two more pups in the family. Like I said. If we need, we’ll hire a nanny. We can afford it easily, or, bring in another beta to the pack. We have the space, the money. The love. Look at me, Phil. Please.”

Anderson cautiously raised his eyes, holding Greg’s hand.

“I want you to be happy.” Greg smiled gently at him. “That's all I want for any of my pack. So what can I do to make that happen?” 

Anderson bit his lip and moved over to sit in his lap. “I know you have to go to work today, but would you hold me a little while?”

“My pleasure,” Greg said. “And...just so you know, Mycroft’s helping me make a schedule. So that everyone gets time with me if they want it, and not just as a fluke.” 

“That would be nice,” Anderson said softly. “I don’t want to be a bother.”

“You are never a bother, Anderson. You're family. Just like the rest of this pack.” Greg rubbed his back. “C’mon. We’ll go cuddle on the sofa.” 

“Thank you. I guess twins is me, since these are Rues. I didn't get to tell you but they think I have a boy and a girl.”

“You'll have four girls, two boys.” Greg smiled and helped him up. “That'll be nice.” 

“Six kids… are you sure it isn’t too much?” Anderson followed him to the sofa and tucked himself into his arms.

“I think that you and Rue can manage. Especially with help from the rest of the pack.” Greg pressed his lips to his forehead. 

Anderson nodded. “Another month or two and I’ll be on maternity leave.”

“Mhm. And like I said. If you think you want to take a longer leave, that's okay. Just tell me, yeah? Do you really want to stop working?”

“I don’t know. I’ve always had to work.” 

“Well….if you want to try, you can. You don't have to work anymore, we’ll support you. You know that.” Greg sighed and shifted, running a hand over the swell of Anderson’s belly. “This isn't a decision anyone else can make for you. We can help you decide, but it's your decision in the end, love.” 

“I know, and thank you.” He scented him and sighed. “We should get to work.”

“Probably best.” Greg shifted, just as a cry crackled over the baby monitor. “Oh. And there's the little one. You finish getting ready, I'll get him, all right?”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Greg kissed him and went to get Alfred. 

**

“Hey Anderson. See that your fancy new pack hasn't gotten rid of you yet. Lestrade must still be taking you over his desk, huh?” 

Anderson blushed and let one hand rest on his stomach. “I told you, Kane, it’s not like that.”

“Hmph. Sure.” Kane smirked at him. “Guess it wouldn't be anymore. Not with that melon in your stomach.”

Anderson wrapped his arms around himself. “They’re all very happy for me.”

“Course they are. They get to use you.”

“It’s not like that.” Anderson turned away from him. He didn’t see Dimmock, jaw set, slip out of the cafe.

“Yeah, course not. Bet you think they love you. Just like you thought our old pack did. When you gonna give up and come find a real alpha? You know I'll treat you right, baby.”

Anderson winced as Kane put a hand on his arm. “You don’t want me either.”

“Well, not as my omega. But I do want you, baby. In more ways than one. You're fertile. Sexy. I could get-”

“Your hands off him?” came an angry growl. 

The cafe fell silent, the mingled officers and staff observing the situation and getting ready to move as the angry alpha scent filtered into the air. “Phillip. Is this man bothering you?”

“Careful, Lestrade,” someone called warningly. 

“Don't worry about it, Rawley,” Greg called back, cocking his head at Kane. “Well? Hands off my omega.”

“Aw. We were just having a nice chat, weren't we, baby? Reliving our old days, in our old pack.” Kane smirked. 

“Anderson. Is he bothering you?” Greg asked. 

Anderson nodded, looking at the floor, arms wrapped around himself.

Sally moved around to his side. “This isn’t the first time is it?” she asked quietly.

He shook his head.

“See, here's what it is. Phillip and I have a real nice past. About every week or so, I come down and grab my lunch here, sometimes I see Phillip and we have a nice chat about our nice past. I'm not the villain here, am I baby? He likes listening to what I have to say. Makes work nice.” Kane grinned. “I think he misses having somebody treat him right.”

“I think he has more than one person willing to treat him right, and you were never able to,” Greg said. “You're done here, aren't you?”

“Well, I dunno. Just getting started on my lunch. Don't think I'm quite ready to leave.”

“You are in a room full of NSY,” Greg growled. “I'd reconsider that.”

Dimmock put a hand on Greg's arm as Sally drew Anderson back. Sherlock picked that moment to walk in with John and his eyes widened as he assessed the situation. 

“You really ought to find somewhere else to eat,” said Dimmock. 

“But he won't,” Sherlock said, sounding almost bored, though there was a dangerous glint in his eyes. “This is what he's wanted. He feels emasculated by his packs, current and previous, he's never been pack alpha, and never will be. He's too submissive to other alphas, though he won't admit it. He wants to be dominated, wants an alpha to put him in his place but he won't let himself. So he sought out Anderson, knowing how submissive he is, knowing that he could taunt and tease under the guise of wanting Anderson back, knowing that Anderson would just take it. That's what he wants. He wants them to beg and snivel, and kneel, to make himself feel big, and strong. But it doesn't matter. Your cock won't be magically fixed by bossing around omegas. You need an alpha to put you in your place, don't you?” 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Kane took a step forward. “You little-”

“Kneel,” Greg barked suddenly, scent and voice filled with power. Kane hit the ground, an almost surprised whimper escaping him. “You're not going to come here again,” Greg whispered, stepping forward and looming over him. “And if you ever come near my pack again, you will see what pack alpha really means.” 

Anderson watched as Kane scurried out, John pulling Sherlock aside. He sat heavily, curled around his stomach. “Thank you,” he managed.

“Phillip,” Greg murmured, going down on his knees beside him. “Why didn't you tell anyone?”

“I didn’t think it mattered,” he said quietly.

“How many times do I have to tell you? You matter, pet. To all of us.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said, almost inaudibly.

“Phillip… focus on me. You’re dropping, pet, that’s not good for the babies. Come on, we’re gonna leave,” Greg said, catching the waver in his voice. He glanced up, catching Sally’s eye. “Get Rue home. Now.”

Sally nodded and pulled out her mobile. Dimmock came his other side to help. “They’ll understand, let’s get him home.

“I’ll go give Rue an escort from the hospital,” Sally said, turning and leaving the building. 

“We’ll head home too,” John said, taking Sherlock’s hand, and tugging him toward the door “We were only here for lunch.” 

Greg nodded, helping Anderson out to the cruiser. “You drive, Andrew,” he said, tossing his keys to Dimmock. “And thanks for getting me.” He pulled Anderson into the back, letting him curl around him. 

“Well I knew you’d want to step in. And you are pack alpha for a reason.” He turned the cruiser on and headed for home as fast as he safely could.

Greg managed to get Anderson out once they got back, though the omega was shaking violently. “Can you get some of the drop tea?” Greg asked, glancing at Dimmock. The other omega nodded and hurried away. “My!” 

“Already here,” he said, taking Anderson’s other arm and guiding him into the main room where pillows and blankets were already out, Sarai and Mike were here too.

“Molly’s on her way,” said Mike, reaching out to help him to a seat.

Anderson bit his lip. “I don’t mean to inconvenience…”

“While you do lower the IQ of this entire pack, you are still apparently, part of the pack and as such, deserve the packs attentions,” Sherlock said, scowling as John dragged him in, food in hand. 

“Sherlock.” Greg sighed. 

“What?”

John pushed Sherlock to a seat before sitting next to him. “We’re right here.”

Greg rubbed Anderson’s back, keeping up a constant stream of murmured praise. 

Anderson leaned into him, wanting Rue. 

Dimmock put the tea in his hand. “Rue will be here quick as he can,” he said, knowing what Anderson wanted.

Rue came in a few moments after, followed by Sally and Anthea. “Sally filled me in, how long has he been like this?” he asked. 

“About fifteen minutes now, we got him home as fast as we could.” Anderson curled into Rue as he sat next to him.

“Love, look at me,” Rue murmured, carding a hand through his hair. “Come on. Look at me.” 

Anderson slowly did, tears in his eyes, though they didn’t fall.

“You did good,” Rue said, kissing him gently. “You’re a good omega. Good mate. I love you. Good packmate. This isn’t your fault.” 

“I don’t deserve all this,” he hiccuped quietly, feeling his pack around him and breathing them in.

“You do. You deserve all this and more.” 

There were murmurs of agreement. He opened his mouth to argue some more, but instead someone kissed him. He started to relax between Greg and Rue.

“That’s it. Let us take care of you,” Rue murmured, stroking his hair. “That’s it.” 

Anderson hiccuped and ducked his head against Rue, though he reached for Greg’s hand.

Greg took it and smiled. “I love you, Phillip. And I love the rest of the people in the room too. I hope we all know that.”

There were scattered chuckles as everyone settled in, taking seats and curling up around other packmates, the children well in hand in the playroom with Mrs. Hudson, their distant laughter and chatter a soundtrack to the adults comforting murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks. This is it! Hope you enjoyed the ride. We appreciate all the comments and kudos. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find us on AO3 at [Janto321 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/)and [HumsHappily](http://archiveofourown.org/users/humshappily) or on tumblr at [merindab ](http://merindab.tumblr.com)(janto321) and [HumsHappily](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com)


End file.
